Re: Mar Furioso
by uzuindra.2
Summary: Fue creado con el objetivo de ser el Séptimo General. Ellos le enseñaron cosas las cuales aprendió a odiar. Pero su vida cambio en el momento de conocer a las hadas del gremio, las cuales lo aceptaron y amaron a pesar de su pasado y futuro.
1. Chapter 1

**Re: Mar Furioso**

**Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen.**

Yo…yo…sin ustedes…me siento solo.— las lágrimas bajaban por los ojos del niño mientras que miraba a sus dos mejores amigos— Hablar Normal.

"_¿Por cuánto has tenido que pasar, Naruto-Kun?"_— pensó tristemente la Maga de Espíritus Celestiales— Pensamientos.

**Capítulo 1: El Niño**

Lucy Heartfilia se sentía especialmente nerviosa por lo que estaba pasando.

Hace poco la mesera número uno de su gremio le pidió que fuera con el Equipo Más Fuerte de Fairy Tail a su misión, todo con el objetivo de vigilar a Natsu y Gray para que no hicieran estupideces.

Lucy no entendía porque Mirajane Strauss la eligió a ella teniendo en cuenta que era nueva en el gremio además del hecho de que Erza Scarlet era la encargada de disciplinar a los dos "mejores amigos".

¡Ustedes dos! ¡Dejen de pelear de una vez!— grito Lucy ya cansada porque Natsu y Gray destruían todo a su alrededor y llamaban mucho la atención con su pelea— ¿No pueden simplemente estar quietos?

Deteniendo la pelea unos instantes, el mago de hielo y el Caza Dragones voltearon sus cabezas para mirar a Lucy.

¿Tú que haces aquí?— pregunto el pelirosado claramente, estando confundido sobre la razón de porque la Maga de Espíritus Celestiales estaba con ellos.

¡Mira-San me pidió que viniera!— grito la Heartfilia de brazos cruzados, teniendo un ceño fruncido mientras que miraba a sus dos compañeros— Solamente vine porque Mira-San me lo pidió.

Pero admítelo, querías venir.— un pequeño gato azul y parlante dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, causando que la hermosa rubia negara con la cabeza.

¡Claro que no!— Lucy negó esa afirmación en un grito.

¿Lucy-San?— los ojos de la maga rubia se abrieron al escuchar esa voz.

Esa voz...— Natsu también detuvo su pelea al escuchar esa voz.

¡Lucy-San!— volteando sus cabezas, Natsu y Lucy observaron como un niño corría hacia ellos.

Era un joven de no más trece años, midiendo seguramente 1.52 y teniendo cabello rubio dorado y puntiagudo en un estilo que le cubría parte de las cejas. Sus ojos eran azules como el cielo y su piel tenía un bronceado natural.

En términos de ropa, el pequeño adolescente llevaba una camiseta azul de mangas cortas apretada que se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, mostrando su físico un poco desarrollado a pesar de su corta edad. Una chaqueta negra de mangas cortas, cuello alto y bolsillos con botones de plata en la zona de los pectorales ("Similar a la de Noctis de Final Fantasy XV pero sin tener esas telas en la parte inferior"). Unos pantalones largos y algo holgados de color negro metidos dentro de unas curiosas sandalias negras ("Como las de Sasuke en Boruto: Naruto Next Generation"). En su cintura llevaba un cinto de cuero negro con tres botellas de agua en su lado izquierdo ("Como las botellas de Suigetsu Houzuki"). En su antebrazo derecho un par de vendas blancas se hallaban. En la espalda del niño, en su lado derecho, la empuñadura de una espada era visible, una empuñadura azul.

¡¿Naruto-Kun?!— Lucy grito asombrada por ver al niño aquí, solo para sonreír alzando su mano y empezando a saludar— ¡Hola!

¡¿Qué haces aquí?!— pregunto el nombrado Naruto con una sonrisa, notando como Natsu se acercaba— ¡Oh! ¡También está **Karyuu**! ("Dragón de Fuego")

¡**Yoh**! ("Hola") Mocoso.— Natsu saludo con una sonrisa al niño, solo para gruñir enojado— ¡Y mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel!

¿Quién es el mocoso?— Gray Fullbuster alzo una ceja al ver como Natsu y Lucy parecían conocer al niño.

Él es Naruto-Kun.— Lucy se colocó al lado del niño, que miraba a Gray con una ceja alzada idéntica al del mago de hielo— Es un amigo que nos ayudó a mí y Natsu a acabar con Bora la Prominencia.

¿Bora la Prominencia?— Gray miro al niño algo asombrado— ¿No es un antiguo miembro de Titan Nose?

Si, y yo lo acabe sin la ayuda de Natsu.— cruzándose de brazos, Naruto mostro una sonrisa presumida mirando al pelirosado, que gruño colocando su mano en el cabello rubio del niño y apretando fuertemente.

¡Oye! ¡Sin mi tu no podrías haber…!— Natsu estaba a punto de decir algo, pero no pudo terminar de decirlo porque Naruto le piso el pie— ¡Maldito mocoso!— gruño el Caza Dragones de dolor, saltando mientras que colocaba sus manos en el área afectada.

Mientras que tú estabas lamentándote de vivir yo peleaba y los protegía, ¿Me equivoco, Lucy-San?— teniendo su misma sonrisa presumida, el niño sintió como Lucy colocaba una mano en su cabello.

Si, Naruto-Kun nos protegió a todos.— riendo y rascando su mejilla, el pequeño rubio se sonrojaba por los halagos de la Maga de Espíritus Celestiales.

Lamento si los he hecho esperar.— Natsu y Gray sufrieron un escalofrió al escuchar esa voz a diferencia de Naruto y Lucy quienes voltearon.

¡Demasiado equipaje!— grito la maga rubia asombrada de ver a una mujer cargar con tanto.

¿Quién es ella?— pregunto Naruto confundido, mirando atentamente el hermoso cabello escarlata.

Naruto-Kun, ella es Erza Scarlet.— señalando a la pelirroja, que miraba al niño con curiosidad, Lucy sonreía colocando sus manos en los hombros del pequeño— Una gran maga de Fairy Tail.

No tienes que decirme todo como si fuera un mocoso, tengo trece años.— cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero, Lucy rio levemente divertida por el comportamiento del pequeño rubio.

Soltando su equipaje, Erza se acercó con una sonrisa, inclinándose para mirar con una sonrisa al niño.

¿Qué haces aquí, niño?— pregunto Erza con una sonrisa amable, causando que Naruto abriera levemente sus ojos.

Sa-Salí del tren para comprar agua y-y vi a Lucy-San y Natsu...— sonrojándose levemente y desviando la mirada, Naruto rascaba su mejilla y evitaba las miradas de todos— Pensé en saludarlos.

Ya veo. Eres su amigo.— asintiendo con la cabeza con una sonrisa comprensiva, Erza enfoco sus ojos en Lucy— ¿Hm? Te vi ayer en el gremio…

Yo soy una nueva miembro, Lucy.— se presentó la Maga de Espíritus Celestiales— Mira-San me pidió que viniera. Tratare de ser útil.

Yo soy Erza, aunque ya me conocías.— la maga de armadura sonreía mirando a Naruto y Lucy— Ya veo…tú eres la chica de la que hablaba todo el gremio. He oído que derrotaste a un gorila gigante...Tienes talento.

¡¿Venciste a un gorila gigante?!— Naruto miraba asombrado a la maga rubia, que sonreía algo nerviosa por las palabras de Erza y su pequeño amigo.

E-Eso lo hizo Natsu...— la maga Heartfilia miraba nerviosamente a Naruto— Ese rumor ha sido distorsionado un poco.

Esta misión será algo arriesgada pero viendo como lo hiciste la otra vez, creo que lo harás bien.— Erza asintió con la cabeza al, decir esas palabras, causando que el niño miraba a ambas mujeres con curiosidad.

¿Están en una misión?— con una mirada de curiosidad, Naruto paso sus ojos por todos los integrantes del equipo.

Sí, estamos en una importante misión.— Erza mostro una faceta seria al decir esas palabras.

¿Naruto-Kun, a donde te diriges?— pregunto Lucy con una sonrisa, lo que causo que el niño rascara su nuca mientras que miraba a ambas hermosas mujeres.

Voy a Oshibana por un trabajo.— dijo Naruto con una leve sonrisa, notando como Erza estrechaba sus ojos.

¿Trabajo?— pregunto la maga de armadura confundida— ¿Eres de un gre…?— pero la mujer no pudo terminar su pregunta porque empezaron a anunciar la partida del tren— ¡Debemos subir rápido!

…

¿Por qué el mocoso viene con nosotros?— Gray fue el primero en expresar su confusión sobre la razón de porque Naruto estaba sentado a su lado, teniendo a Lucy a su otro lado.

Todos vamos a Oshibana, ¿No?— con un suspiro, el niño miro la ventana, solo para gruñir al sentir un asqueroso ruido a su lado— ¡¿Por qué tengo que estar al lado de Natsu!?

Perdiste el pierda, papel o tijeras, acepta la derrota como hombre.— Gray se encogió de hombros, notando como el niño se cruzaba de brazos y desviaba la mirada haciendo un puchero.

Hiciste trampa...— bufo Naruto negándose a mirar a Gray.

¿Cómo haces trampa en pierda, papel o tijeras?— Lucy miraba confundida a Naruto, que seguía firme en sus palabras de que Gray hizo trampa.

Pregúntaselo a él. Hizo trampa.— volvió a bufar el niño con terquedad.

Todos los magos y el gato parlante estaban sentados en los asientos del tren y a la vez Naruto y Happy tenían un duro momento de unión incomodo teniendo en cuenta que el pequeño gato estaba sentado en las piernas del adolescente rubio.

¿Por qué estoy sentado en tus piernas?— Happy pregunto mirando el regazo de Lucy— Al menos quiero estar en las piernas de Lucy. Es más cómodo ahí.

¿Decepcionado, Happy?— Naruto miraba al animal volador con una ceja alzada, solo para gruñir porque básicamente Natsu se restregó en su costado— ¡Deja de molestar, Natsu!

No queda de otra.— Erza sonrió con sus ojos cerrados— Ven a sentarte a mi lado.

Con un "Aye" idéntico al de Happy, Natsu se sentó al lado de Erza causando que esta pasara su mano por los hombros del pelirosado, solo para golpear profundamente el estómago del Caza Dragones.

Así se quedara tranquilo.— al ver el poderoso golpe, Naruto trago saliva algo intimidado, movimiento imitado por Lucy.

Tengo suerte de no tener esa patética enfermedad.— dijo el niño rubio en voz alta con su mano en su vientre, sintiendo el dolor por el golpe que sufrió Natsu.

Ahora que lo pienso...— Lucy miro a los magos presentes de hito en hito— Natsu es el único mago de Fairy Tail al que le he visto usar magia. ¿Qué tipo de magia usas, Erza-San?

Puedes llamarme Erza.— acariciando el cabello de Natsu, la maga de armadura miraba a Lucy con una sonrisa.

La magia de Erza es hermosa. La sangre salpica por todos lados. La sangre de sus oponentes.— teniendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Happy expreso su opinión sobre la belleza de la magia de Erza.

¿Cómo eso puede ser hermoso?— pregunto Lucy retóricamente con una mirada en blanco.

No es nada en especial. En mi opinión, la magia de Gray es mucho más hermosa.— al escuchar esas palabras provenir de Erza, Gray alzo una ceja.

¿Eh? ¿En serio?— encogiéndose de hombros y moviendo sus manos, el mago las coloco en una posición para que el vapor helado comenzara a salir de ellas— Es Magia de Hielo.— al decir esas palabras, el mago de hielo mostro una pequeña escultura del símbolo de Fairy Tail en su palma.

¡Es hermoso!— chillo Lucy con admiración en sus ojos, solo para estrecharlos y abrir su boca ampliamente— ¡Ahora entiendo!— alzando su mano, la maga celestial señalo a Gray— ¡Hielo!— solo para señalar al inconsciente Natsu— ¡Fuego! ¡Ahora entiendo porque no se llevan bien!

¿Es por eso que Natsu y **Hyouko **("Chico Hielo") no se llevan bien?— pregunto Naruto con una ceja alzada, escuchando unas risitas de Lucy y notando una sonrisa en el rostro de Erza.

¡¿**Hyouko**?! ¡Maldito mocoso!— Gray estaba más que indignado por el apodo que recibió por parte de Naruto— ¡¿Por qué me llamas así?! ¡Ese apodo suena a nombre de mujer!

¡¿Qué esperabas si no te presentas!?— señalando al mago de hielo, alias **Hyouko**, Naruto grito sus palabras— ¡Al menos dime tu nombre y no tendré que llamarte **Hyouko**!

¡Gray! ¡Gray Fullbuster!— se presentó Gray inclinándose para chocar su frente con la de Naruto, causando que este también correspondiera a su grito mientras que hacia fuerza para combatir el duelo de frentes, duelo el cual estaba perdiendo pero se negaba a admitirlo.

¡Naruto! ¡Naruto Uzumaki!— temblando levemente por la fuerza que tenía que ejercer, el niño trataba de mantenerse firme e ignorar la sonrisa presumida en el rostro de Gray— ¡Un placer conocerte! ¡Gray!

¡Lo mismo digo! ¡Mocoso!— el enojo era claro en las voces de ambos, pero a pesar de ello, Erza sonreía ante la vista, algo que Lucy no hacia porque ella estaba ocupada mirando la escena con una gota en su nuca y una mirada en blanco.

Es bueno ver una amistad nacer.— Erza asintió con la cabeza, teniendo una sonrisa feliz en su rostro.

Separándose abruptamente de Naruto y haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio casi cayéndose, Gray empezó a mirar por la ventana del tren.

Habla, Erza...— Gray hablaba observaba el exterior del tren, ignorando las miradas que recibía— No es propio de ti pedir ayuda... ¿Qué está pasando?

Si…Les contare todo.—la maga de armadura asintió con la cabeza, mirando con seriedad a los presentes— Volvía de terminar mi misión...Decidí descansar en un bar cuando un grupo de personas llamo mi atención.

Erza empezó a contarles a los presentes el encuentro que tuvo en el bar con groseros clientes que hablaban de un tema que llamo la atención de todos.

¿Lullaby?— Gray miro confundido a Erza.

¿De qué se trata exactamente, lo sabes?— Lucy, al igual que Gray, miraba con confusión a la pelirroja.

No…No lo sé…Pero si ha sido sellado...— Erza tenía un rostro serio al decir esas palabras— Debe tratarse de un poder maligno.

Yo no me preocuparía...No tiene por qué ser alguna clase de poder devastador como piensas.— Lucy tenía un rostro pensativo mientras que hablaba— Puede tratarse de algún gran tesoro del cual quieren apoderarse.

Yo también pensé eso en un principio...hasta que recordé el nombre de quien hablaban.— la seriedad estaba escrita en el rostro de la maga pelirroja— Erigor...El As del gremio Eisenwald, **Shinigami** **Erigor** ("Erigor el Dios de la Muerte")

¡¿**Shi**-**Shinigami**?!— grito Lucy de miedo, sudando un poco.

Se le dio ese sobrenombre porque acepta misiones de asesinato.— a pesar del miedo de Lucy, Erza siguió con su explicación— El consejo mágico prohibió esas misiones, pero Eisenwald prefirió el dinero. Por esa razón, Eisenwald fue expulsado de la liga de gremios mágicos, pero sin embargo, el gremio sigue funcionando.—moviendo sus ojos, Erza los enfoco en Naruto— Has estado en extraño silencio… ¿Ocultas algo?

…Quiero ayudarlos.— Naruto asintió con la cabeza, causando que Lucy abriera sus ojos en asombro.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero Naruto-Kun, eres un niño! ¡No puedes venir con…!— Lucy volteo y miro a Naruto con shock, solo para colocar sus manos en los hombros del niño y hacer que este volteara a mirarla.

Soy fuerte...— a pesar de los gritos de Lucy, el niño la interrumpió e impidió que ella siguiera hablando— Puedo ayudarlos a acabar con Eisenwald.

¡Esto no es como cuando peleaste contra Bora la Prominencia! ¡Erigor…Erigor te mataría!— aun apretando los hombros del niño, la Maga de Espíritus Celestiales trataba de hacer desistir al pequeño adolescente.

Gray, Erza y Happy, que se había bajado de las piernas de Naruto para subirse a las del mago de hielo, miraban la escena con leve asombro en el caso de los dos humanos. Happy miraba la escena con aun más asombro.

¿Ese niño peleo contra Bora la Prominencia?— Erza abrió levemente los ojos en asombro.

Puede que Bora no sea una gran amenaza, pero que un niño de trece años pudiera pelear a la par de un mago adulto ya hablaba mucho de la habilidad de dicho niño.

Si, pelee contra él.— colocando ambas manos en los antebrazos de Lucy, Naruto se soltó lentamente del agarre de la mujer mayor— Y puedo ayudarlos a vencer a Eisenwald.

¿Cómo lo harás?— Erza se cruzó de brazos, teniendo un rostro serio y mirando atentamente al niño.

Peleare con todo y no me rendiré.— asintiendo con la cabeza al escuchar esas palabras provenir de Naruto, Erza cerro sus ojos.

Está bien, nos ayudaras...— Lucy miro asombrada a la mujer de armadura.

¡Erza! ¡¿Cómo…!?— antes de que Lucy pudiera terminar, la mujer pelirroja abrió sus ojos y miro seriamente al niño.

Con una condición.— Naruto asintió con la cabeza al escuchar eso— Si Erigor pelea con nosotros…te esconderás y no te meterás...

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, el niño mago asintió con la cabeza.

…

Erza y el resto bajaban del tren, la maga pelirroja arrastrando su equipaje mientras que el resto la seguía.

Teniendo sus manos en su nuca, Naruto iba varios pasos delante de Erza, causando que Lucy ganara un rostro determinado mientras que se acercaba a su compañera.

Oye, Erza.— teniendo seguridad en su rostro, Lucy hablo mientras que su compañera de gremio seguía caminando— No creo que sea una buena idea que Naruto-Kun venga con nosotros.

¿Por qué lo dices?— mirando levemente a la Heartfilia, la pelirroja expreso su confusión— Ese niño venció solo a Bora la Prominencia, ¿No? En términos de talento, está a la par tuyo.

No lo digo por eso...— Lucy apretó sus labios al escuchar las palabras de Erza— Reconozco que Naruto-Kun es muy fuerte pero…no creo que él pueda...

¿Tienes dudas?— la Scarlet volvió a mirar al frente, observando la espalda de Naruto— Dices reconocer que ese niño es fuerte… ¿Entonces porque dudas?

No quiero que Naruto-Kun salga lastimado.— mirando al suelo, Lucy expreso su preocupación hacia el pequeño adolescente.

Está con nosotros y si el sigue mis órdenes, estará bien.— asintiendo con la cabeza, Erza noto como Naruto volteaba.

Oigan, ¿A dónde nos…?— Naruto se detuvo al notar algo, estrechando sus ojos en confusión y levantando su mano— Uno...— el niño alzo un dedo al decir eso, mirando a Erza y teniendo su otra mano contando los dedos alzados— Dos...— al mirar a Lucy, paso sus ojos a Gray— Tres...— luego, el niño se señaló— Cuatro...— mirando a su alrededor con sus dedos aun alzados, el niño mago miro confundido a Erza— Falta alguien.

¡No me constaste a mí!— grito el gato azul con indignación.

¡Ah! ¡Happy!— asintiendo con la cabeza, Naruto alzo su mano con sus cinco dedos al aire— Ya somos cinco...—una mirada de duda apareció en el rostro de Naruto, mirando su mano con confusión— ¿No éramos seis?

Los ojos de Gray, Erza y Lucy se abrieron al escuchar esas palabras.

¡Natsu!— grito Lucy mirando hacia atrás— ¡Se quedó en el tren!

Pobre idiota...— Naruto negó con la cabeza, teniendo un rostro compasivo.

Dejando inmediatamente su equipaje, Erza y el resto del equipo empezó a correr hacia la estación de trenes.

Al momento de llegar, se encaminaron hacia la persona a cargo de la estación y Erza comenzó a relatar el problema.

¡Estaba tan ocupada hablando que he dejado a Natsu en el tren! ¡Y él tampoco es muy bueno con los transportes!— grito Erza negando con su cabeza, alzando su puño apretado— ¡Esto ha sido mi culpa! ¡Por favor, que alguien me golpee!

Encogiéndose de hombros, Naruto golpeo su puño con su palma y camino hacia Erza, solo para que Lucy lo tomara del hombro y negara con la cabeza.

Tranquila, cálmate… ¡Nadie! quiere golpearte.— dijo Lucy con una sonrisa nerviosa, enfocando sus ojos en Naruto al recalcar la palabra "Nadie".

¡Por favor! ¡Entienda! ¡Debemos parar el tren!— dijo Erza mirando al jefe de la estación, causando que este la mirara confundido.

Todos los magos de Fairy Tail son iguales...— Lucy miraba a su compañera con una gota en su nuca.

¡Oye! ¡Yo soy normal!— se quejó Gray porque Lucy pensaba que era raro.

Es por nuestro compañero, entiéndalo, por favor.— Erza seguia tratando de convencer al jefe de parar el tren, pero este solo negaba con la cabeza.

No se puede. No podemos parar el tren solo porque una persona se haya pasado de parada.— el jefe de la estación de trenes estaba de pie frente a la palanca de emergencia, causando que un gato sonriera mientras que comenzaba a volar.

¡Happy!— grito Erza al reconocer el plan del gato.

¡Aye!— el pequeño gato azul solo sonrió sobrevolando al humano y bajando la palanca de emergencia.

Al bajar la palanca, Lucy noto como Naruto había desaparecido.

¡Oye! ¡¿Naruto-Kun?!— grito Lucy confundida y asustada.

¡Mocoso!— Gray también trato de ayudar, mirando a su alrededor para tratar de ver al niño rubio.

Mientras que Erza movilizaba a todos y trataba de calmarlos, los dos magos buscaban al niño, hasta que finalmente este apareció frente a sus ojos.

¡Oigan! ¡Miren lo que encontré!— Naruto lucía una gran sonrisa mientras que aparecía frente a los magos con un auto mágico, conduciéndolo con su brazo conectado al succionador de magia.

¡¿Robaste un auto!?— grito Lucy con una mueca incrédula.

¡Muy bien, niño!— grito Erza con una sonrisa, sentándose al lado del rubio para colocar sus manos en el succionador— ¡Tomaste prestado un auto!

Exacto.— rascando su nuca, Naruto asintió ante las palabras de Erza— ¡Suban! ¡Debemos buscar a Natsu! ¡¿Verdad?!

Déjame conducir. Tengo más poder mágico.— sentándose al lado de Naruto, la maga de armadura intento arrebatarle el control del vehículo mágico, pero el niño se negó a eso.

¡Ni creas! ¡Conduzco yo!— al notar como Lucy y Gray estaban en el vehículo, el mago de hielo sobre el techo del auto, Naruto acelero.

Lo que asombro a Erza fue la velocidad con la cual acelero.

En pocos minutos el equipo de Fairy Tail llego al tren, algo que asombro severamente a Erza pero que también logro aumentar sus expectativas sobre qué tan fuerte era Naruto.

¡Vas muy rápido, mocoso!— grito Gray sosteniéndose por los bordes del techo del vehículo mágico— ¡Así te quedaras sin magia enseguida!

¡Tengo magia de sobra como para hacer esto todo el día! ¡Jajaja!— a pesar de que su magia estaba siendo succionada, Naruto mostraba una gran sonrisa mientras que más se acercaba al tren.

Pero la sonrisa en el niño se perdió al momento de ver como algo salía disparado de las ventanas del tren, siendo eso Natsu.

¡Natsu!— grito Erza al ver al mago de fuego dirigirse hacia ellos.

¡¿Por qué saltas del tren!?— Gray abrió sus ojos con incredulidad al ver eso, solo para gruñir porque su amigo choco su frente contra la suya con gran fuerza.

Ambos mejores amigos cayeron del vehículo mágico teniendo humo saliendo de sus respectivos golpes y causando que Naruto frenara su auto.

¡Natsu! ¡¿Estas bien?!— pregunto Erza corriendo hacia su amigo, que parecía estar discutiendo con Gray.

¡Happy! ¡Erza! ¡Lucy! ¡Ustedes son horribles!— gruño el mago dragón con sus puños y dientes apretados y ojos en blanco— ¡Como pudieron olvidarme en el tren!

Disculpa.— seriamente, como de costumbre, Erza se disculpó con Natsu.

Lo siento.— Lucy solo se lamentó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Me alegro de que estés bien.— con una sonrisa feliz, Erza tomo la cabeza de su amigo pelirosa para estrellarla contra el peto de su armadura, causando que este gruñera de dolor.

¡¿Cómo qué estoy bien!?— soltándose del doloroso abrazo, Natsu miro enojado a la pelirroja— ¡Un tipo raro intento pelear conmigo! ¿Cómo digo que se llamaba…? Ei..Eisen… ¿Wald?

¡Idiota!— grito la maga pelirroja abofeteando fuertemente el rostro del mago dragón, haciendo que este saliera despedido unos metros— ¡Eisenwald es a donde debemos ir!— gruño Erza con sus ojos en blanco.

Es la primera vez que lo oigo...— el Caza Dragones miraba algo enojado a su amiga al decir esas palabras.

¡¿Por qué no estabas escuchando mi historia!?— pregunto Erza con sus manos en su cintura, mirando enojada a Natsu.

"_¡Porque lo golpeaste y lo dejaste inconsciente!"— _gritaron Naruto y Lucy en sus pensamientos.

Mientras que Erza se dirigía hacia el auto mágico, robándole el lugar de conductor a Naruto y causando que este hiciera un puchero porque no lo dejaban conducir, Natsu y Gray hablaban.

¿Qué aspecto tenia?— pregunto Gray curioso.

Nada especial.— Natsu miro a su amigo al escuchar esa pregunta— Aunque…llevaba una flauta con una calavera en la punta…una calavera con tres ojos.

Lucy abrió sus ojos al escuchar esa descripción.

**Tiempo después**

¿Por qué no me dejan conducir?— se quejó Naruto con un puchero, lo que causo que Lucy riera levemente.

Aun eres un niño, Naruto-Kun.— Lucy tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que miraba al pequeño— Además ya condujiste hace unos minutos, ¿Verdad?

¡Pero fueron solo cinco minutos!— aun cruzado de brazos, el niño solo miraba enojado a Erza, que era perfectamente visible por las ventanas del carro mágico— ¡Además no me dejo ir arriba!

¿Por qué quieres ir arriba?— pregunto la maga de Espíritus Celestiales con una sonrisa divertida.

¡Es aburrido ir aquí atrás!— se quejó Naruto acostándose en el asiento y comenzando a rodar levemente teniendo sus ojos cerrados y sosteniendo las puntas de sus pies.

"_¿Este es el niño que dijo que no lo llamara mocoso?"_— se preguntó Lucy con una mirada en blanco y una gota en su nuca.

No me…encuentro muy…bien...— Natsu se quejaba en el otro asiento del vehículo, solo para tratar de saltar por la ventana, n o consiguiendo su cometido porque Naruto y Lucy lo atraparon antes de que lograra salir.

¡Ya saltaste de un tren! ¡Ahora quieres saltar de un auto! ¡¿Qué sigue?! ¡¿Un edificio?!— grito Naruto con fastidio por tener que sostener al pesado adolescente que estaba al borde de la ventana a pocos centímetros de saltar.

Quiero salir de aquí...— susurro Natsu con dificultad, causando que ambos rubios gruñeran levemente.

No sé porque, pero sientoque debo decirte algo.— mientras que Naruto y Lucy trataban de impedir que su amigo Caza Dragones saltara, Happy divagaba y trataba de recordar— ¿Qué era? Lucy…rara…peces…sabrosos...saludables…rara, rara, rara.

¡Deja de llamarme rara!— grito Lucy metiendo a Natsu en el carro mágico.

Al llegar a la zona donde se suponía que Eisenwald estaba, todos los magos y el gato bajaron del vehículo mágico, Lucy llevando en su espalda a Natsu.

Viendo como Erza "preguntaba" que estaba pasando, Lucy, Naruto y Gray observaban las preguntas con una gota en sus nucas y ciertos nervios.

Espera...— Lucy se detuvo al darse cuenta de algo importante, gritando con sus ojos bien abiertos— ¡¿Por qué tengo que cargar a Natsu!?

Porque Gray y Erza están ocupados y yo soy un niño.— Naruto asintió con la cabeza cruzándose de brazos.

¡Y yo soy un gato!— Happy, al igual que Naruto, estaba cruzado de brazos y asintió con la cabeza, causando que el niño volviera a asentir.

Mi pequeño y frágil cuerpo no podría cargar el cuerpo de Natsu.— volviendo a asentir, el pequeño mago empezó a caminar junto al gato, causando que la maga de Espíritus Celestiales gruñera un poco frustrada— Contamos contigo, Lucy-San.

¡Aye!— al igual que Naruto, Happy asintió con la cabeza con su característica sonrisa.

Todos los magos y el gato se adentraron en el edificio, viendo los diferentes cuerpos de los soldados inconscientes y hablando levemente, hasta que finalmente llegaron a donde Eisenwald se ocultaba.

Sabía que vendrías...— los magos de Fairy Tail y Naruto escucharon esa voz provenir de sobre el tren donde alguien se encontraba, Erigor suponían los magos— Fairy Tail.

¿Qui-Quiénes son todas estas personas?— pregunto Lucy con cierto miedo.

Los hemos estado esperando.— Erigor mostraba una sonrisa por ver a los magos.

¡Tu! ¡Tú eres Erigor! ¡¿Verdad?!— Erza miraba al mago de guadaña con seriedad en su rostro, algo característico en ella.

Mientras que Erza hablaba con el grupo de magos oscuros, Lucy intentaba despertar a Natsu.

¿Qué intentas hacer?— pregunto Erza peligrosamente, mirando con ojos aterradores a Erigor— Dependiendo de tu respuesta, pagaras por ello.

Solamente estamos pasando el rato.— Erigor sonrió divertidamente mirando a los magos de Fairy Tail— No tenemos trabajo y estamos realmente aburri...— la sonrisa de Erigor se perdió al momento de ver al único niño del grupo— Parece que realmente me subestiman... ¿En serio creen que no matare a un niño?

Como si tuvieras oportunidad.— Naruto se cruzó de brazos con un ceño fruncido, solo para sentir un suave golpe en su cabeza por parte de Lucy.

Váyanse ahora que pueden, moscas.— Erigor volvió a sonreír arrogantemente, empezando a levitar— De lo contrario…no saldrán vivos de aquí.

Lucy sintió asombro al ver que el **Shinigami **podía volar, recibiendo unas palabras de Happy para saber que lo que estaba utilizando era Magia de Viento para levitar.

¿Tienes idea de lo que hay en esta estación?— pregunto el mago oscuro acercándose hacia los altavoces.

¿Estación?— Erza frunció el ceño.

Golpeando el altavoz con una sonrisa divertida, Erza abrió sus ojos.

¡Vas a tocar a Lullaby!— grito la maga de armadura con enojo y furia.

Las risas estallaron en los miembros del gremio oscuro, causando diferentes reacciones en los magos de Fairy Tail y Naruto.

Hay cientos…no, miles de personas alrededor de la estación.— la sonrisa cruel en el rostro de Erigor era muy grande al decir esas palabras— Si tocara la flauta lo suficientemente fuerte…tal vez toda la ciudad la oiría…la melodía de la muerte.

¡Maldito asesino demente!— grito Erza en furia.

Solo estamos limpiando el mundo de esos idiotas que viven sus vidas disfrutando de sus bienes.— estando en el aire, Erigor disfrutaba de mirar los rostros de los adolescentes y el gato— Sin saber que hay personas que no tienen nada. Vivir en un mundo tan injusto no tiene sentido. ¡El **Shinigami** ha venido a castigarlos!

¡Tus derechos no volverán si haces eso!— grito Lucy con una mirada de enojo en su rostro— Además fueron ustedes quienes comenzaron todo.

Ahora que hemos logrado llegar tan lejos no solo queremos derecho, queremos autoridad.— deteniéndose, Erigor apretó su puño— Si tenemos autoridad, podremos borrar el pasado y controlar el futuro.

Lucy grito un insulto hacia el As de Eisenwald y fue en ese momento que un mago de sombras quiso atacar.

La sombra bajo el mago oscuro se extendió y empezó a viajar hacia Lucy hasta sobrepasar a Erza y Gray. Cuando la sombra logro llegar a Lucy, se transformó en tres manos sombrías que intentaron golpear a la Maga de Espíritus Celestiales, solo para que dos personas se movieran.

Al momento de ver como las sombras amenazaban con atacar a Lucy, Naruto despego del suelo con su mano en su espalda, tomando la empuñadura de su espada.

Natsu, al igual que el niño, también se movió con su mano cubierta en fuego para golpear la mano más grande, rompiéndola y asegurándose de que esta no dañara a Lucy.

La maga celestial abrió sus ojos al ver como Naruto, en rápidos movimientos, cortaba las dos manos sombrías restantes, causando que estas cayeran al suelo.

Naruto y Natsu estaban delante de Lucy, el mago dragón con su puño cubierto de fuego y una gran sonrisa mientras que el Uzumaki con su espada en su mano derecha y una mirada amenazante dirigida hacia el mago de sombras.

Ahora tendremos un verdadero combate en tierra firme.— Natsu miraba al mago oscuro que intento dañar a su compañera con una gran sonrisa feroz, deseando un combate justo a diferencia del anterior donde lucharon en el tren.

Los magos oscuros miraban a los dos nuevos contrincantes con miradas deductivas.

Miren esa espada...— comento un hombre con bigotes en su rostro.

¿Es totalmente hueca…?— la incredulidad estaba en la voz de la persona que dijo eso.

La espada que portaba el niño era única ya que era una espada un poco corta teniendo en cuenta que seguramente era un poco más larga que el brazo de Naruto, además de que el mango, al igual que la funda, era de un color azul y la guardia tiene ciertas reminiscencias occidentales, con tres pequeños agujeros en cada uno de sus extremos. ("Espada de Tier Harribel de Bleach")

Con eso, el mago de viento Erigor empezó a hablar, mirando con una sonrisa a los magos de Fairy Tail, todo mientras que Naruto hablaba con Lucy.

Lucy-San, ¿Estas bien?— pregunto Naruto volteando levemente la cabeza para mirar a su amiga sobre su hombro.

Si, gracias a ti y Natsu.— la maga rubia sonrió mirando al niño que le devolvió la sonrisa.

No te preocupes…Yo te protegeré mejor que Natsu, lo prometo.— volviendo a mirar al frente, Naruto sonrió divertidamente mirando al mago dragón, que prácticamente escupió pequeños chorros de fuego con sus ojos en blanco mirando al niño.

¡Cállate, mocoso! ¡Yo protegeré a Luigi cien mil veces mejor que tú!— grito el mago de fuego con rabia, lo que causo que Lucy gritara enojada.

¡Lucy!— grito la maga rubia con una ceja temblando.

¿Quién es Luigi?— pregunto Naruto con ojos en blanco.

¿Eh? Luigi es Luigi, ¿No?— Natsu miraba confundido al niño rubio, que le devolvía la mirada con misma confusión.

¡Ustedes!— grito Erza con ojos blancos por el enojo, causando que Lucy, Natsu y Naruto volvieran a mirar al frente— ¡Dejen de hablar y prepárense!

¡**Hai**!— Lucy y Natsu gritaron con miedo mientras que Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

¡Natsu! ¡Gray!— los nombrados miraron a Erza— ¡Ir tras Erigor!— Gray, que vio como el **Shinigami** se escapaba miro a Erza, Natsu que no vio nada solamente observo con curiosidad la ventana rota— Si trabajan juntos…no hay forma de que pierdan contra Erigor. Nosotros nos encargaremos aquí.

So…Solamente nosotros tres contra todos ellos...— Lucy miraba algo intimidada a los magos oscuros, pero ese miedo se fue cuando Naruto se colocó frente a ella con su espada en alto.

No te preocupes…ya te lo dije, ¿No?— Naruto miro sobre su hombro a su amiga, sonriendo mientras que apretaba su espada— Yo te protegeré mejor que Natsu.

¡¿Me están escuchando?!— ambos rubios dejaron de lado las miradas al escuchar el potente grito de Erza y al mirar hacia la pelirroja vieron como esta estaba observando a Natsu y Gray con ojos furiosos— ¡Vayan!— grito la maga de armadura moviendo su brazo, causando que ambos mejores amigos comenzaran a correr abrazados.

Al ver como dos de los hombres se escapaban, dejando solo a las mujeres y el niño, los magos oscuros comenzaron a reorganizarse y reír con maldad.

¿Qué pueden hacer dos chicas y un mocoso?— se preguntó el mago con bigotes teniendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Que lastima que tendremos que matarlas.— dijo un mago aleatorio teniendo una sonrisa idéntica al de bigotes.

¿Y si las capturamos y las matamos luego?— pregunto otro hombre entre los magos oscuros.

Que despreciables.— Erza elevo su mano derecha que brillaba, solo para que una espada apareciera.

¡Apareció una espada!— Lucy miro asombrada la muestra de magia— ¡Una Espada Mágica!

Con eso, Erza empezó a correr hacia los magos oscuros y al llegar esquivo un corte de espada de su enemigo solamente para mover su propia espada.

Los adversarios de la pelirroja salieron despedidos por la fuerza detrás de la espada de la maga de armadura, pero ella volvió a mover su espada y causar que más de los magos oscuros salieran despedidos.

¡Entonces que tal esto!— grito un mago oscuro moviendo su mano brillante en luz para que sus compañeros también lo hicieran, liberando rayos de luz de sus palmas que viajaban hacia Erza a buena velocidad.

Una nube de polvo se levantó y escombros volaron por el ataque enemigo, pero la maga de armadura había esquivado el ataque saltando mientras que su espada se iluminaba.

Una larga lanza apareció en las manos de Erza que ella utilizo para golpear y cortar a sus oponentes.

¡Se transformó en una lanza!— grito Lucy asombrada, pero notando como Naruto, a pesar de tal muestra de magia y habilidad, no lucia asombrado.

Segundos después, la lanza desapareció para convertirse en un par de espadas gemelas.

Así que yo tenía razón...— Lucy noto como Naruto miraba la escena como si estuviera complacido— Ella es Titania… ¿Me equivoco, Happy?

La genialidad de Titania solo está comenzando.— Happy lucía una sonrisa mirando el combate.

¿Titania?— Lucy se mostró confundida por las palabras del gato y el niño— ¿Quién es?

Titania Erza Scarlet...— Naruto miraba como la maga de armadura acababa rápidamente con sus enemigos, intercambiando sus espadas por una enorme hacha— La mujer más fuerte de Fairy Tail...Una maga experta en el uso del **Kansou** ("Re-Equipar")

¿**Kansou**?— Lucy escucho con confusión esa forma de magia.

Es como tu magia de Espíritus Celestiales…sus armas vienen de una dimensión diferente, una dimensión de bolsillo en la cual Erza puede invocar armas libremente hasta donde su poder mágico le permita.— Naruto explico en pocas palabras la magia de Erza, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir explicando cuando escucho unos gritos a su alrededor.

¡A por el niño!— gritaron varios magos oscuros.

Los miembros de Eisenwald rodearon a Lucy y Naruto, todos con sus espadas y malas intenciones en sus ojos, comenzando a correr hacia los dos magos rubios.

Antes de que los magos pudieran dar más pasos, Naruto se movió hacia delante.

Los magos oscuros se detuvieron al ver como el interior de la espada hueca se cubría de magia color verde y azul, aumentando conforme pasaban los segundos pareciendo que la espada estaba cubierta de fuego etéreo color verde azul, solo para notar como el niño apuntaba el arma blanca hacia ellos, retrayendo su brazo y moviéndolo hacia delante.

¡Ola Azul!— con ese grito, una especie de bala de magia escapo de la espada, dirigiéndose hacia un grupo de magos malvados y estallando con el impacto, causando que estos volaran con sus armas rotas y quemaduras en sus cuerpos.

¡Genial!— Lucy sonrió ampliamente al ver ese ataque, deduciendo por el arma y los anteriores efectos que Naruto estaba lanzando su magia propia como proyectil— ¡¿Cómo puedes lanzar tu propia magia!?

Me enseñaron a hacerlo...— puede que Lucy no lo viera porque Naruto estaba de espaldas a ella, pero el cabello del niño cubría sus ojos.

¡¿Qué estamos esperando!? ¡A por él!— uno de los magos dio unos pasos adelante, alzando su espada y motivando a sus demás compañeros.

Viendo como los demás magos malvados comenzaban a correr, Naruto también lo hizo.

El mago que motivo a los hombres fue el primero en llegar, solo para que el niño se deslizara por el suelo y pateara sus piernas, causando que este mago cayera de cara al suelo.

Levantándose, el pequeño mago se levantó saltando y teniendo su espada en alto, chocándola contra la de otro mago, pero cuando el arma blanca impacto contra la hoja de la espada de su adversario, Naruto giro su cuerpo para patear el rostro de su contrincante, haciendo que este saliera despedido unos metros rodando por el suelo.

Cuando sus pies tocaron tierra, Naruto volteo levemente la cabeza, solo para agacharse y esquivar una puñalada de un mago adversario, pero al agacharse, el niño movió su espada hueca para que la hoja del arma enemiga entrara en ella, solo para girar totalmente su arma y romper la espada.

Retrocediendo asombrado, el mago oscuro estaba por correr pero no pudo hacerlo porque el pequeño mago se movió primero para saltar, colocar sus pies en su pecho, solo para patear su rostro y utilizarlo como base para saltar aún más alto, elevándose en el aire y cargando de magia su espada.

Estando en el aire, Naruto bajo su espada, liberando el Proyectil Azul que impacto en el suelo rodeado de magos y causo que más de uno saliera despedido por la fuerza detrás del disparo.

¡Increíble!— Lucy estaba totalmente asombrada con la muestra de habilidades que estaba viendo.

No debería estarlo teniendo en cuenta que ese niño peleo a la par de Bora la Prominencia y gano, pero cuando lucho contra el antiguo mago de Titan Nose no utilizo la espada y solo hizo uso de su magia elemental.

¡Aye!— Happy también sonrió con su compañera elevando su pata.

¡Estas desprotegida!— el gato y la maga rubia abrieron sus ojos al escuchar ese grito en sus espaldas.

¡Lucy-San!— cuando la Heartfilia volteo, sintió algo caer en su rostro.

Bajando la mirada, Lucy jadeo al ver como una espada se alojaba en la frente de Naruto, atravesando su cabeza y saliendo por la nuca.

Na…Na...— Lucy no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, sintiendo puro shock que poco a poco se convirtió en miedo— ¡Naruto-Kun!

¡Jajaja!— el mago responsable de clavar su espada en la frente del niño rio con sus ojos cerrados, pero al abrirlos se encontró con algo que no espero—… ¿Qué mierda eres?

…Intentaste lastimar a Lucy-San...— al escuchar esas palabras, Lucy y Erza, que estuvo viendo la escena con un miedo similar al de la maga rubia, abrieron sus ojos en shock.

Mirando mejor la cabeza del niño, Lucy noto que algo caía del filo de la espada mágica que la atravesaba, pero no era sangre, era agua.

La magia verde azul invadió el interior de la espada, pero el mago oscuro estaba demasiado ocupado mirando con shock a Naruto por el simple hecho de que este seguía vivo.

En un instante, el pequeño mago movió su espada y la impacto contra el cuerpo de su adversario, causando que este saliera despedido con la Ola Azul en su cuerpo, chocando contra una pared y generando una explosión.

Cuando el humo y polvo se esfumo, se mostró como el mago oscuro estaba con sangre saliendo de su nariz y sus ojos en blanco, delatándolo como inconsciente.

Un-Un- ¡Un cuerpo de agua!— grito un hombre gordo y de cabello verde— ¡Yo me largo!— con eso, el obeso mago empezó a correr.

Fue en ese momento que Naruto lo noto.

Todos los magos oscuros estaban derrotados y Erza estaba vestida con una extraña armadura con alas.

Bien hecho.— Erza camino hacia Naruto con una sonrisa, solo para tomarlo por la cabeza y guiarlo hacia su senos, causando que el niño y Lucy abrieran sus ojos en shock— Estaba tan preocupada…no vuelvas a asustarme así.

Naruto se zarandeaba tratando de salir del agarre de Erza, que lo apretaba contra sus senos, hundiendo su rostro en medio del glorioso valle.

¡E-Erza! ¡Lo estas matando!— chillo Lucy asustada porque Naruto llevaba mucho tiempo ahí y parecía detener la resistencia.

Con eso, Erza, confundida y extrañada, soltó la cabeza del niño para que este sacara inmediatamente la cabeza de los senos de la pelirroja y tomara una gran bocanada de aire.

…Creí que moriría.— susurro Naruto entre bocanadas de aire y con un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

Aun confundida, Erza miro el lugar por donde se fue el mago obeso.

Debe haber ido a buscar a Erigor. Vayan tras él.— ordeno Erza causando que Lucy alzara una ceja.

¿Yo?— pregunto Lucy con voz chillona.

¡Cuento contigo!— Erza miro a Lucy con una mirada peligrosa característica de ella, causando que la Maga de Espíritus Celestiales temblara de miedo tomando a Naruto del brazo.

¡Si, señora!— grito la maga rubia arrastrando al niño para comenzar a llevarse y dirigirse hacia el lugar donde el mago obeso escapo.

…

Mierda…lo perdimos.— Lucy caminaba a la par del gato y el niño, buscando al mago que se escapó de la golpiza proporcionada por Naruto y Erza.

Aye.— Happy asintió con la cabeza con sus ojos viajando por el pasillo.

Por cierto, Naruto-Kun.— el nombrado miro hacia arriba al rostro de Lucy cuando escucho a ella llamarlo.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un golpe en su cabeza, lo que lo hizo llevar sus manos a la zona golpeaba.

¡¿Qué mierda te pasa!?— grito Naruto con cierto enojo, mirando enojado a la rubia que sonreía con una vena hinchada en su frente.

¡¿Qué mierda te pasa a ti?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste asustarme de tal manera hace rato!?— grito Lucy aún más enojada que el pequeño mago, lo que causo que este la mirara confundido por notar las pequeñas lágrimas en las esquinas de los ojos de Lucy— ¡Por un segundo creí…! ¡Creí que morías!

No es para tanto.— desviando la mirada, Naruto se negó a mirar a la rubia mayor.

¿¡Una maldita espada te atravesó la cabeza y dices que no es para tanto!?— Lucy se mostró aún más incrédula y enojada por esas palabras.

¡Lo siento, de acuerdo!— grito Naruto volteando para mirar a la mujer rubia con cierto arrepentimiento en sus ojos— ¡En ese momento quería salvarte! ¡No me importaba que pensaras de mí! ¡Solo me importaba tu seguridad!

Lucy abrió sus ojos al escuchar esas palabras, mirando al pequeño niño con cierto asombro.

¿En serio?— pregunto la Maga de Espíritus Celestiales asombrada.

Si...— rascando su nuca, el mago rubio miraba a Lucy algo dudoso— Solo quería salvarte, Lucy-San.

Pero…si tú no hubieras hecho…eso...— Lucy, al igual que Naruto, miro dudosa al niño por hablar de su capacidad de convertirse en agua— Si no hubieras hecho eso…estarías muerto.

No me importa.— Naruto abandono las dudas y miro seriamente a su amiga.

¡¿Cómo puedes decir que no te importa morir?!— la maga rubia miraba incrédula al pequeño niño, sin creer las palabras que salían de la boca de este.

Si me importa morir.— dijo Naruto lentamente, causando que Lucy lo mirara expectante— Pero…si muero por ti…No creo que sea tan malo.

¿Por qué?— pregunto Lucy claramente con pequeñas lágrimas bajando por sus ojos— ¿Por qué llegarías tan lejos…por mí?

Porque eres una importante amiga, y lo prometí, ¿Verdad?— teniendo una sonrisa, Naruto miraba los ojos de Lucy— Prometí que te protegería mejor que Natsu. Una promesa que pienso cum...— los ojos del niño se abrieron por el siguiente movimiento de la mujer mayor.

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Lucy abrazo a Naruto, enredando sus brazos alrededor de la cabeza del pequeño y haciendo que el mago quedara con su cabeza en sus senos.

No tienes que hacer eso otra vez si quieres protegerme...— Lucy tenía sus ojos cerrados con pequeñas lágrimas en ellos mientras que abrazaba a Naruto— No tienes que arriesgarte tanto…no tienes que arriesgar tu vida así...Solo…no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿Si?

…De acuerdo.—algo sonrojado, Naruto sintió a Lucy soltarlo, mirándolo a los ojos para sonreír con sus ojos cerrados.

Con eso, ambos volvieron a caminar, siendo seguidos por un incómodo Happy que los estuvo observando y escuchando durante toda la discusión.

Sabía que eras bueno con la Magia de Agua, ¿pero también puedes convertir tu cuerpo en agua?— Lucy, al haberse limpiado las lágrimas, sonrió mirando a Naruto— Eso es increíble.

Si…increíble...— mirando hacia delante, Naruto tenía una mirada distante y rara en sus ojos, que se perdió en el momento de sentir un fuerte ruido— ¿Qué fue eso?

Aye.— Happy también escucho el ruido y dijo su frase característica.

**Tiempo después**

¡Ábrete! ¡Puerta de la Doncella! ¡Virgo!— grito Lucy con una llave dorada en alto.

Fue al gritar esas palabras que una hermosa criada apareció.

¿Cómo puedo ayudarla, Ama?— pregunto la hermosa sirvienta mirando a Lucy, causando que esta inclinara la cabeza e hiciera un sonido de confusión.

Has perdido peso.— Natsu se acercó a la criada, mirándola con curiosidad.

Lamento los problemas de la última vez.— dijo Virgo con calma en su voz, pero Lucy sintió aún más incredulidad por las palabras de Natsu.

¡¿Perder peso!? ¡Es una persona totalmente diferente!— grito Lucy incrédula.

¿Eso es un Espíritu Celestial?— a diferencia de los demás, Naruto parecía curioso respecto a la sirvienta de Lucy.

¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡¿Han terminado?!— grito Gray al ver como Lucy y Virgo divagaban sobre como debía llamar la criada a su ama.

Entonces…aquí voy.— con eso, Virgo se lanzó de cabeza a la tierra, empezando a crear un agujero.

Buen trabajo, Lucy.— Erza, como siempre, tomo la cabeza de Lucy y la golpeo contra su peto, lo que causo que esta pusiera los ojos en blanco por el dolor.

¡Duele!— chillo la rubia con incomodidad.

Pasemos por el hoyo.— dijo Gray empezando a caminar, volteándose al notar a Natsu hacer algo— ¿Qué haces?

Me sentiré mal si muere después de luchar contra mi.— Natsu cargaba en su hombro al mago inconsciente de Eisenwald, que sufrió una puñalada a manos de su propio compañero.

Con eso, todos los magos de Fairy Tail, Naruto, Virgo y Kageyama salieron del muro de viento, llegando al exterior gracias al hoyo que hizo Virgo.

¡Deprisa!— grito Erza saliendo del agujero, viendo como Naruto y Gray salían, solo para que Lucy y Virgo también lo hicieran.

¡Que viento!— grito Lucy tapándose el rostro, saliendo completamente del hoyo.

¡Princesa! ¡No puede mostrar su ropa interior!— grito Virgo sujetando la falda de Lucy, impidiendo de que el viento la volara e ignorando como su propia falda se levantaba.

Oye, oye...— Gray era capaz de ver la ropa interior de Virgo, lo que causo que se sonrojara pero aun pudo mantener la suficiente responsabilidad como para taparle los ojos a Naruto, que trataba desesperadamente de sacar la mano del mago de hielo de sus ojos para ver que estaba pasando.

Al alejarse del muro de viento, Kageyama dijo unas palabras que Naruto ignoro a favor de alejarse aún más.

Voy por un auto.— dijo Naruto llamando la atención de todos.

¡No robes ninguno!— ordeno Lucy causando que el niño se detuviera por un segundo, solo para seguir caminando.

Esta vez dejare una nota.— con una sonrisa, Naruto alzo su mano saludando a Lucy y los demás, dejándolos atrás.

**Tiempo después **

¡Ahí!— grito Gray al ver su carro mágico que fue robado luego de que lo robaran ellos.

¡Maestro!— Erza miraba preocupada como Kage estaba con su Maestro.

¡Ji-Chan!— Natsu, al igual que Erza y Gray estaba preocupado.

Antes de que los magos de Fairy Tail pudieran hacer algo, alguien apareció, alguien que causo que los hombres presentes tuvieran un escalofrió en sus columnas.

¡Shh!— exclamo un mago gordo y calvo, teniendo alas en su espalda— Va a empezar lo mejor, miren…Un momento.— volteándose, el mago miro con una sonrisa cubierta por su mano a los magos masculinos, causando que Naruto abrazara a Natsu y que este correspondiera al abrazo por el miedo— ¿Saben que son muy guapos? Fufu...Son mi tipo.

Fue en ese Gray también sintió el verdadero miedo, atrapando a Naruto en un abrazo, causando que el niño quedara en medio de Natsu y Gray.

Maestro de Blue Pegasus...— Erza miro asombrada al hombre travestido, que sonrió al mirarla.

Erza, querida, has crecido.— dijo el Maestro de gremio con una sonrisa.

Con eso, los magos de Fairy Tail, los maestros y Naruto empezaron a mirar como el Maestro de Fairy Tail hablaba con Kage, convenciéndolo luego de unas cuantas palabras, algo que causo que Kageyama cayera de rodillas admitiendo la derrota.

Al ver eso, todos los magos comenzaron a correr hacia Makarov, gritando de felicidad mientras que se acercaban.

¡¿Cómo!? ¡¿Qué hacen los tres aquí!?— grito Makarov con shock al ver a sus tres niños, pero el pequeño anciano no tuvo tiempo de seguir hablando porque Erza lo atrapo y lo guio hacia su peto, golpeando la cabeza del sabio mago y causando que este gimiera de dolor.

¡Fue conmovedor! ¡Tus palabras me han llegado al corazón!— dijo Erza con sus ojos cerrados y teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando el Maestro fue soltado por Erza, fue el turno de Natsu de halagar al anciano, demostrándolo comenzando a darle palmadas en la cabeza.

¡Eres increíble! ¡Ji-Chan!— dijo Natsu sin detenerse de darle palmadas a su abuelo.

Si de verdad lo crees, deja de darme palmaditas.— gruño un poco Makarov con un ceño fruncido, solo para abrir sus ojos y notar al nuevo niño— Tu...

**Yoh**...Tu debes ser el Maestro Makarov, ¿No?— Naruto rascaba su nuca, mirando al anciano con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿Quién eres?— pregunto el anciano mago señalando con su a Naruto, causando que el niño diera un interno suspiro de alivio.

¡Jajaja! ¡Los magos son de verdad unos inútiles!— grito una voz desconocida para todos, pero al guiar sus cabezas hacia donde provenía, vieron el humo escapar de la calavera de la flauta— ¡No puedo aguantarlo más! ¡Voy a devorar sus almas por mí mismo!

Mas humo salía de la flauta, empezando a tomar una enorme forma.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron al ver como el gran monstruo conocido como Lullaby tomaba su verdadera forma, siendo la de un monstruoso ser de madera.

Déjenme devorar sus almas...— dijo Lullaby con una gran sonrisa, mirando a los magos bajo sus pies— Me han privado de muertes…por eso, me alimentare de sus almas.

¿Qué…es eso?— pregunto Lucy con asombro de ver a tal bestial ser, sin creer que hubiera algo similar— ¿Cómo puede salir un demonio de una flauta?

Ese demonio es Lullaby, es decir, Magia de Vida.— el Maestro de Quatro Ceberus, Goldmine, hablo mirando con seriedad al gran demonio— Es la magia de Zeref.

Mientras que los magos hablaban, Naruto miraba al demonio del Mago Oscuro Zeref con seriedad en su rostro, llevando su mano a su espada, solo para negar con la cabeza y empezar a sonreír, dando lentos pasos hacia delante.

¿Naruto-Kun?— Lucy, al notar como el niño caminaba hacia el monstruo, abrió sus ojos en sorpresa— ¿No pensaras...?

Los ojos de todos se abrieron al ver eso, pero Makarov, que estaba más delante de todos, pudo ver los cambios en el pequeño mago.

La esclerótica de sus ojos se volvió azul, desapareciendo el iris y quedando solamente la pupila que cambio de forma, volviéndose de color verde y reptiliana.

¿Eso es…?— el pequeño mago estaba más que asombrado por notar los cambios en el niño.

¿Hasta cuándo se van a quedar mirando?— pregunto Naruto al aire, causando que Erza, Gray y Natsu reaccionaran— ¿O van a dejar que un niño haga todo el trabajo? Que fracasados.

Con eso, los tres magos de Fairy Tail empezaron a correr.

Erza se equipó con su **Tenrin no Yoroi** ("Armadura de la Rueda del Cielo"), pasando por debajo de las piernas de Lullaby para cortar una de ellas, causando que el monstruo cayera en una rodilla.

Natsum viendo eso, aprovecho para subirse por la pierna de Lullaby, llegando a su cabeza y cubriendo su pie de fuego, solo para acertar una patada al rostro del monstruo.

A pesar de eso, Lullaby se recuperó y disparo esferas de magia hacia el mago de fuego, haciendo que el Caza Dragones las esquivara.

Las esferas de magia lanzadas por el monstruo de Zeref se dirigieron hacia los maestros de gremio, causando que estas comenzaran a correr creyendo que los proyectiles mágicos los golpearían, pero antes de que eso sucediera, Gray apareció frente a los ancianos.

¡**Ice Make**: **Shield**! ("Ice Make: Escudo")— grito el mago de hielo creando un enorme escudo con muchos segmentos puntiagudos, protegiendo a los que estaban detrás, pero ahí no se acabó ya uniendo sus manos, creo otro hechizo— ¡**Ice Make: Lance**! ("Ice Make: Lanzas")

Varias lanzas de hielo salieron de las manos de Gray, impactando en Lullaby y causando que la bestia gritara de dolor.

¡Natsu!— el mago dragón, que estaba sobre el cuerno del demonio de Zeref, alzo la cabeza al escuchar a su compañero gritar su nombre y al mirar, noto como el gato volaba a gran velocidad con sus alas y lo atrapo, alejándolo del monstruo.

¡Happy! ¡¿Qué haces?!— grito el mago de fuego con confusión.

¡Mira arriba!— Happy miraba hacia el cielo, logrando hacer que el mago dragón tambien lo hiciera y abriera sus ojos ante lo que vio.

Naruto estaba siendo sujetado por Erza, ambos volando gracias a la Armadura de Alas Negras, solo para que cuando llegaran lo suficientemente alto, la pelirroja soltara al pequeño mago.

Mientras que Naruto caía, sus ojos resplandecían, moviendo su mano derecha delante de sus ojos, causando algo que hizo que todos los que miraban abrieran sus ojos.

Agua empezó a salir de la mano de Naruto, formando un círculo de agua delante de su cuerpo y cuando el círculo fue terminado, Naruto empujo su mano repleta del líquido azul.

¡**Kaiōryū no Daibakufu**! ("Gran Cascada del Dragón del Rey Marino")— al gritar esas palabras, todos los de Fairy Tail abrieron sus ojos en shock, solo para ver como un enorme tornado de agua se formaba delante de Naruto, empezando a descender hacia Lullaby.

¡¿Un **Dragon Slayer**?!— grito Makarov con asombro, sin creer que hubiera otro como Natsu frente a sus ojos.

El vórtice de agua impacto completamente en Lullaby, causando que el monstruo comenzara a caer hacia atrás e impactara contra la mansión donde antes estaban todos los maestros de gremio.

El enorme torrente de agua continúo descendiendo por unos segundos, llenando de agua los alrededores y causando que algunos de los magos en tierra tuvieran que retroceder por el agua que les llego hasta la cintura.

El humo cubría la destrucción de la mansión y poco a poco este se fue desvaneciendo, hasta revelar a los magos responsables de destruir a Lullaby además de la mansión de Clover.

Los tres magos de Fairy Tail miraban al pequeño niño, que les devolvía la mirada con sus extraños ojos hasta que estos volvieron a su forma original.

Responde...— Natsu dio lentos pasos hacia Naruto, hasta que llego frente al niño y coloco sus manos en sus hombros— ¡¿Dónde está tu Papá!? ¡¿Sabes dónde está Igneel?! ¡¿Cómo es que eres un **Dragon Slayer**?!

…No es una bonita historia que contar...—Naruto tenía una mirada poco común en sus ojos, sus ojos volviendo a cambiar de color mientras que atrapaba las muñecas de Natsu.

Me la dirás igual.— los ojos de Natsu, al igual que el pequeño mago, eran peligrosos, sus manos comenzando a humear en los hombros del niño, causando que el agua llenara los hombros y manos del pequeño.

¡Natsu! ¡Deja a Naruto…!— antes de que Erza pudiera expresar su desacuerdo en someter a su amigo a contar cosas que no le gustarían, Natsu volteo la cabeza y grito.

¡Erza! ¡Esto es importante!— grito Natsu con un ceño fruncido en su rostro, volviendo a mirar al pequeño niño— Puedo saber dónde se fue Igneel...De esta manera…lo encontrare…encontraremos a nuestros padres.

Yo no tuve padre dragón como tu...— ante las palabras del niño, los que conocían la historia de Natsu abrieron sus ojos— Ni si quiera sé si todavía existen dragones…No sé nada de ellos.

¡Pero eres un **Dragon Slayer**! ¡¿Cómo…?!— Natsu grito enojado y frustrado por escuchar las palabras de Naruto, pero no pudo seguir gritando por el Maestro interrumpió.

¡Ya detente, Natsu!— Makarov se acercó a sus niños, mirando con un ceño fruncido al pelirosado, que volteo a mirarlo con iguales ojos— Las palabras de ese niño…son verdad.

¡¿Cómo puedes saberlo!?— Natsu, por primera vez en su vida, le grito a su Maestro con enojo.

…Lo sé…Lo sé mejor que nadie...— el pequeño anciano miraba a Naruto con ojos compasivos, causando que este alzara una ceja cuando el Mago Santo dejo de lado sus emociones para sonreír ampliamente— ¡Estos niños son geniales! ¡¿Me equivoco?!— grito Makarov acercándose a sus tres magos y Naruto— ¡Tu también eres genial! ¡¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros a nuestro gremio!?

¿Ehh?— Naruto inclino la cabeza un poco— ¿De que estas hablando, **Jiji**? ("Anciano")

Ahora mismo eso no es lo importante.— el Mago Santo tomo a Naruto por la muñeca, asintiendo con la cabeza— Lo importante ahora es correr.

… ¿Correr?— Naruto, al igual que Lucy y los demás, escucharon con confusión esas palabras, solo para ver como el pequeño mago señalaba su alrededor.

Los ojos de todos estaban bien abiertos por ver la destrucción de la mansión de Crover, solo para que un grito se escuchara.

¡Hay que arrestarlos!— con ese grito siguieron muchos más, estando de acuerdo en arrestar a los magos de Fairy Tail.

Y fue en ese momento que todos los magos de Cola de Hada junto a Naruto, que era arrastrado por Makarov, empezaron a correr.

Lo sentimos, Maestro.— Erza mostraba un rostro de arrepentimiento— Te hemos deshonrado.

Da igual, no pensaba que me fueran a invitar otra vez.— sosteniendo la muñeca de Naruto, Makarov arrastraba al niño, que miraba incrédulo la escena.

Con eso, todos huyeron de los magos que intentaban atraparlos.

**Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

Honestamente, pensé que no volvería a escribir otra historia de Fairy Tail con Naruto estando en ella.

Pero no sé porque hace poco yo estaba pensando en que escribir y abriendo mis archivos encontré las carpetas de las historias que tenía con Fairy Tail.

Al ver esas carpetas me entro la depresión por extrañar a Erza, Mirajane, Lucy, Natsu, Gray y los demás.

Por esa razón he decidido volver a escribir esto con Naruto, rompiendo mis palabras de que lo siguiente que verían de mí siendo de Fairy Tail sería una historia con un Oc. Además de que he empezado a leer seriamente el manga de Fairy Tail y se me ha vuelto el interés, por lo que ahora las cosas serán un poco similares al manga.

Esta historia no será como la original donde Naruto era un justiciero. En esta, Naruto será solo un niño que busca divertirse y con un pasado terrible ya que nació y fue creado solamente para ser el Séptimo General.

Una cosa que les quiero preguntar sobre lo que piensan es sobre la oceanografía de Fairy Tail. Es incierta, ¿Verdad? Por lo que puede ser posible que existan siete mares, ¿No?

Cosas como la magia y poder de Naruto se explicaran más adelante cuando Brain revele los experimentos a lo que lo sometió.


	2. Antecedentes

**Re: Mar Furioso**

**Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen.**

Yo…yo…sin ustedes…me siento solo.— las lágrimas bajaban por los ojos del niño mientras que miraba a sus dos mejores amigos— Hablar Normal.

"_¿Por cuánto has tenido que pasar, Naruto-Kun?"_— pensó tristemente la Maga de Espíritus Celestiales— Pensamientos.

**Capítulo 2: Antecedentes**

¡El Maestro ha regresado!— grito un hombre mayor.

Era un hombre adulto de cabello azul peinado hacia atrás, teniendo ojos oscuros y un largo abrigo blanco con azul.

¿Quién es el niño?— pregunto un adulto con un cigarrillo en su mano.

Al igual que el hombre de cabello azul, este era un adulto pero a diferencia del primero su cabello era castaño y peinado en un extraño estilo. Su vestimenta era una camiseta verde limón con flores en ella.

¡Bienvenido, Maestro!— gritaron todos los miembros del gremio Fairy Tail al ver como su abuelo, padre, Maestro regresaba con sus compañeros, solo que con un rostro nuevo entre ellos.

Uzumaki Naruto observaba con curiosidad el interior del edificio que tenía la apariencia de ser un bar.

Todos reían, bebían, jugaban, peleaban en pocos casos.

Entonces… ¿Este es Fairy Tail?— Naruto bajo la mirada para observar a Makarov, que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Si. Es genial, ¿Verdad?— aun con su sonrisa, el pequeño anciano esperaba una respuesta del niño.

Parece...— los magos que vinieron con el Maestro se acercaron al niño para escuchar mejor las palabras que saldrían de su boca— Parece un viejo bar.

Lucy sudo ante esas palabras al igual que Gray, pero Erza, Natsu y Happy asintieron con la cabeza.

Este viejo bar es nuestro hogar.— Natsu sonrió ampliamente empezando a caminar, dirigiéndose a la barra.

Son ruidosos y causan problemas, esos son algunos de los hábitos que marcan a Fairy Tail.— Erza elevo su puño y apretó un poco, causando que más de uno de los magos que gritaban y reían se callaran para observar con miedo a la pelirroja.

Maestro, bienvenido.— una hermosa peliblanca se acercó a ellos, causando que Naruto abriera sus ojos— **Ara**…A ti no te he visto por aquí.

Era una hermosa mujer de estatura media y cuerpo perfecto, teniendo grandes senos, pequeña cintura y grandes caderas. Su cabello blanco nieve ligeramente ondulado en las puntas e idéntica a su piel junto a sus ojos azules solo la hacían más hermosa. Algo que la caracterizaba de su cabello era una especie de cola en su frente que se alza.

En términos de vestimenta, la hermosa peliblanca utilizaba un bello y largo vestido rojo.

Oh, Mira...— Makarov empujo levemente a Naruto para hacer que el niño de unos pasos al frente— Este es Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto-Kun, bienvenido a Fairy Tail.— dijo Mira con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro— Yo soy Mirajane Strauss. Puedes llamarme Mira.

S-Si...— el anciano Mago Santo rio al ver como Naruto se sonrojaba y jugaba con sus dedos— Esta bien…Mira-Chan.

Ahh…que lindo, ufufu.— rio Mirajane con su mano en su mejilla.

Sonrojándose aún más por escuchar esa risa, Naruto trato de cambiar de tema por no soportar ver la sonrisa en el rostro del anciano a su lado, pero antes de poder lograrlo, dos hombres mayores se acercaron.

Hola, Maestro.— saludo el hombre de cabello azul.

Hola...— el adulto castaño también saludo mirando al niño con una mirada dudosa— ¿Quién es el pequeño?

Es un mocoso que nos ayudó.— Gray asintió con la cabeza cruzándose de brazos— Gracias a él destruimos a Lullaby y salvamos a los ancianos maestros.

Wow...Eso es increíble.— el peliazul miro impresionado al niño, solo para sonreír— Yo soy Macao Conbolt.

Y yo Wakaba Mine.— el castaño inhalo humo de su cigarrillo, sonriendo mientras que bajaba su mano para tratar de estrecharla con la de Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki.— estrechando la mano de Wakaba, el pequeño mago noto las sonrisas en los dos adultos.

Entonces, ¿Vienes a unirte al gremio?— pregunto Macao con una sonrisa de comprensión.

Así es.— Makarov sonrió con sus ojos cerrados— Naruto ha venido para...— pero antes de que el anciano pudiera terminar de hablar, el Caza Dragones artificial hablo primero.

No me uniré a Fairy Tail.— dijo Naruto volteando su mirada para observar a Makarov, lo que causo que este abriera sus ojos con sorpresa.

¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué?— pregunto el Dreyar confundido y asombrado, al igual que los magos que estuvieron juntos a la hora de luchar contra Lullaby.

Ya tengo trabajo.— cruzándose de brazos, Naruto noto como todos lo miraban ahora.

¿Eres parte de un gremio?— pregunto Erza con calma en su rostro.

No, soy mago independiente.— respondió Naruto notando como Lucy lucia decepcionada— No debería estar aquí para empezar.

¿Por qué lo dices?— el Maestro de gremio miraba curioso al niño, empezando a caminar para dirigirse a la barra y sentarse sobre ella— Ven, siéntate y come algo.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Naruto se dirigió hacia la barra, sentándose y mirando al anciano.

Naruto-Kun, ¿Deseas que te prepare algo de comer?— pregunto Mira con una sonrisa amable, mostrando diversión cuando Naruto se sonrojo.

No, está bien, Mira-Chan...— Naruto negó con la cabeza, solo para moverla y mirar al Maestro— No me quedare por mucho. Ya me voy.

Evadiendo mis preguntas...— con una sonrisa, Makarov se cruzó de brazos— ¿Por qué quieres irte? ¿Ocultas algo?

No…solamente soy un niño que tiene trabajo y debe realizarlo.— Naruto se encogió de hombros observando al anciano Maestro.

¿Qué clase de trabajo? Que un niño tan pequeño trabaje no es bueno.— Lucy negó con su cabeza con una de sus manos en su pecho.

Mi trabajo...— Naruto frunció el ceño un poco dudoso, sin saber si era lo mejor decirlo.

¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres decirlo?— Makarov rio levemente divertido, solo para llevar su mano a su barbilla— Se me ocurrió una idea… ¿Qué tal una apuesta?

¿Apuesta?—el Caza Dragones del Rey Marino alzo una ceja curioso y confundido.

Natsu peleara contra ti.— el anciano señalo al Caza Dragones de Fuego, que se detuvo de comer su fuego para mirar a su Maestro ciertamente asombrado— Si gana…tendrás que decirnos cuál es tu trabajo. Si pierde, tú te iras de aquí sin preguntas ni nada.

Pero no tengo...— antes de que el pequeño rubio pudiera contradecir al Mago Santo, este rio divertido.

No puedes decir que no tienes tiempo porque si eso fuera verdad no estarías aquí. Te hubieras negado a venir con nosotros.— bajando la mirada, Naruto sonrió igual de divertido que Makarov.

Viejo astuto.— suspiro Naruto levanto la mirada, llevando su mano a su cintura para sacar una de sus botellas y beber algo de agua— Bien...— bajando la botella y dejándola sobre la barra, los ojos del niño cambiaron de color, volviendo a ser azules y verdes— Vamos a pelear, Natsu.

Una pelea entre dos Caza Dragones se oye divertida.— fueron las palabras de Makarov las que hicieron que más de uno abriera sus ojos con sorpresa.

Oye, oye… ¿Eso es cierto?— a Wakaba casi se le cae el cigarrillo de su boca por escuchar las palabras de su Maestro.

Quién hubiera pensado que otro como Natsu estaría aquí.— Macao sonrió con una gota de sudor en su mejilla— ¿Una pelea entre ambos no dejaría mucha destrucción?

¿Estás seguro, mocoso?— Natsu metió la antorcha en su boca y comió todo el fuego, levantándose y sonriendo para acercarse al niño— En la pelea contra Lulla eso no pude luchar al 100%...

¿Quién dice que yo luche a mi 100%?— con una sonrisa idéntica a la de Natsu, un aura azul y verde empezó a salir del cuerpo de Naruto, lo que causo que fuego empezara a salir de la piel del Caza Dragones de Primera Generación.

¡Estoy que ardo...!— cuando esas palabras escaparon de la boca de Natsu, el anciano bajo de la barra.

¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Esperen!— dijo Makarov con una gran sonrisa, mirando de hito en hito a Natsu y Naruto— Aquí no es el lugar para pelear…pelearan afuera.

¡Oigan! ¡Ellos no deberían pelear…!— Lucy trato de detener la futura pelea, pero sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos porque todos seguían a los dos Caza Dragones que salían al exterior del gremio— Ahh...— un suspiro escapo de la boca de la Maga de Espíritus Celestiales.

**Ara**, Lucy…te han ignorado.— Mirajane lucía una mirada asombrada en su rostro mientras que se posaba al lado de la maga rubia.

Idiotas.— con un ceño fruncido, Lucy salió del gremio siendo seguida por Mirajane.

Al estar en el exterior del gran edificio, Lucy y Mira vieron como todos los magos estaban reunidos en un gran círculo, teniendo en medio a Naruto y Natsu.

¿Estás bien seguro de que quieres hacer esto, Natsu?— pregunto Naruto con sus ojos aun siendo de otro color, teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro y elevando sus puños que se recubrieron en agua— Se dice que el agua es superior al fuego.

¡Quien dijo eso es un idiota!— grito el Caza Dragones de Fuego con una gran sonrisa, al igual que Naruto, elevando sus puños recubiertos en fuego— ¡Te ganare!

Ohh...— inclinando un poco la cabeza, Naruto mostro diversión en su sonrisa— No digas que no te lo advertí.

Listos...— Makarov estaba delante de la multitud, teniendo una sonrisa y con su mano en alto, solo para bajarla rápidamente— ¡Ya!

Al momento de escuchar esas palabras, ambos Caza Dragones despegaron del suelo y se dirigieron hacia el otro.

El puño de fuego de Natsu se dirigía hacia el rostro de Naruto, causando que el niño se agachara para enviar su propio puño al estómago de su contrincante.

El puño del pequeño mago impacto en el estómago de Natsu, causando que este retrocediera levemente con sus manos en su vientre sintiendo dolor, pero sonriendo ferozmente, el hijo de Igneel rio.

¡Esto no es nada!— grito el **Dragon Slayer **de Fuego sonriendo y avanzando hacia Naruto, solo para ver como el niño despegaba del suelo y corría hacia él.

Saltando, Naruto elevo su pierna, girando y enviando una patada de gran potencia hacia Natsu, causando que este se agachara rápidamente, salvándose por poco de la patada que disparo un enorme torrente de agua.

Ese cañón de agua se dirigió hacia el público, específicamente hacia una maga pelirroja que se equipó con su espada y bloqueo el agua, sorprendiéndose al sentir que debía utilizar una gran porción de su fuerza para bloquearlo eficazmente.

Estando agachado, Natsu envió una patada cubierta de fuego hacia su adversario, solo para que este elevara sus brazos cubiertos de agua y lo bloqueara, pero al hacerlo Naruto envió un puño recubierto de agua hacia el Caza Dragones de Fuego, causando que este retrocediera haciendo una girando hacia atrás y recubriendo su pie de fuego para tratar de golpear al niño.

Con sus manos en el suelo y haciendo la voltereta, Natsu sintió a Naruto golpearlo con su pie en sus manos, lo que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caerse, pero al hacerlo el Caza Dragones de Fuego escupió un torrente de fuego.

Viendo como el rugido de fuego se dirigía hacia él, Naruto escupió un gran cañón de agua idéntico, causando que ambos chocaran y se generara una cortina de vapor que cubrió los alrededores.

El vapor impedía que Natsu mirara a su alrededor, dándole dificultades para localizar al pequeño adolescente, pero en un instante, el vapor se desvaneció en un sector mostrándole al pelirosado como el Caza Dragones del Rey Marino estaba en el aire, con su puño derecho recubierto en agua y teniendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Antes de que el Puño de Hierro golpeara el rostro de Natsu, todos escucharon unos aplausos.

Suficiente...— era una voz aguda y extraña, una que causo que Naruto abriera levemente los ojos— Que nadie se mueva.

¡¿Oye!? ¡¿Qué es esto!?— gritaron algunos de los magos de Fairy Tail al sentir algo importante.

Extrañas escrituras estaban en el suelo, rodeándolos e impidiendo que pudieran salir de una zona cuadrada.

¡Son…Runas! ¡¿Freed!?— Gray grito con sorpresa al descubrir lo que lo estaba rodeando, solo para notar lo que los rodeaba.

Varios soldados vestidos de blanco se hallaban a su alrededor, teniendo símbolos del Consejo Mágico en ellos.

Los magos de Fairy Tail se encontraban completamente rodeados, causando que el Maestro Makarov tuviera un rostro serio.

¿Qué está pasando?— pregunto el anciano mago dando pasos hacia delante, ubicándose justo delante del muro invisible de Runas.

Tranquilos…nada malo les está pasando.— un hombre salió entre la multitud de soldados, un hombre con lentes y cabello negro atado— Solo les pido que permanezcan aquí unos minutos, por favor.

¿Quién-Quiénes son?— pregunto Lucy con cierta confusión y nervios de por medio, mirando al joven con gafas.

Mi nombre es Lahar. Soy el jefe de la Cuarta Unidad de Custodia de Aplicación del Consejo Mágico.— se presentó el llamado Lahar mirando seriamente a los magos de Fairy Tail.

¿Qué hacen aquí?— pregunto Makarov con seriedad idéntica a la de Lahar.

Estamos aquí para arrestar a Leviathan.— ante ese nombre, todos los magos miraron asombrados a Lahar— Sabemos que esta con ustedes.

¿Quién es Leviathan?— pregunto Natsu confundido y extrañado, solo para que Lucy gritara.

¡¿No sabes quién es Leviathan!?— pregunto Lucy gritando por el asombro.

No.— encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa, Lucy y Gray golpearon su palma en sus frentes.

Leviathan es un…un...— Lucy ni siquiera sabía cómo explicar quién era Leviathan.

Leviathan. Un mago oscuro.— Lahar hablo mirando a todos los magos dentro de sus Runas— Culpable de la destrucción de más de cincuenta gremios oscuros en un año. Hemos venido a arrestarlo.

¡¿Qué les hace pensar que Leviathan está aquí?!— pregunto Lucy sorprendida, solo para escuchar las palabras del miembro del Consejo Mágico.

La erradicación de Eisenwald fue causada, según un testigo del propio gremio oscuro, por Leviathan.— Lahar enfoco sus ojos en Naruto al decir esas palabras— Y dio una descripción de Leviathan…Un niño rubio, ojos azules y que no debe ser mayor de catorce años.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron al escuchar esas palabras, enfocando sus ojos en Naruto, que sonreía con la mirada baja.

Oye...— Natsu dio unos pasos al frente, colocándose delante de Naruto y mirando a Lahar con una mirada peligrosa— Deja de decir estupideces.

¡Naruto-Kun no es un mago oscuro!— grito Lucy con un ceño fruncido, mirando enojada a Lahar.

Según palabras del testigo de Eisenwald…Un niño estuvo involucrado en la destrucción de su gremio…y ese niño portaba Magia de Agua, pudiendo convertir su cuerpo en agua.— Lahar miraba atentamente a Naruto, que empezó a caminar y causo que los soldados en su espalda se tensaran.

Fue divertido mientras duro...— al escuchar esas palabras provenir de Naruto, todos abrieron sus ojos.

Oye, mocoso...— Gray dio unos pasos para posicionarse delante de Naruto— ¿Estás diciendo que las palabras de él son verdad?

Gray...— una sonrisa estaba en el rostro de Naruto, mirando al mago de hielo— No hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es.

¡Es-Espera, Naruto-Kun!— grito Lucy colocándose frente al niño, causando que este elevara su mirada— ¿En…En serio eres…Leviathan?

No todos los rumores son verdad, Lucy-San...— bajando la mirada, Naruto empezó a caminar, dejando atrás a Lucy y posicionándose frente a la barrera de Runas— Solo eso puedo decir sin que digan que es mentira.

Ponte de rodillas.— ordeno Lahar con voz demandante, algo que Naruto cumplió con un suspiro— Manos en tu cabeza.

Si les quisiera hacer daño no sería tan complaciente, ¿Sabes?— el niño de ojos azules sonrió algo divertido, causando que Lahar frunciera el ceño.

La barrera de Runas se disipo pocos segundos después de que el miembro del Consejo Mágico frunciera el ceño.

Encadénenlo.— al decir esas palabras, dos soldados se movieron rápidamente para encadenar al niño, que seguía sonriendo devolviéndole la mirada a Lahar— Estas son cadenas anti magia...Sellan tu poder mágico y te impiden...

Se lo que significa anti magia, sabelotodo.— Naruto asintió con la cabeza aburrido, causando que Lahar gruñera levemente— ¿Nos vamos?

¡Esperen!— grito Natsu con su puño recubierto de fuego, frunciendo el ceño y llamando la atención de Lahar— ¡¿Piensan que voy a permitir que se lleven al mocoso así sin más!?

Antes de que Natsu pudiera saltar al ataque, Erza lo atrapo por la bufanda, impidiendo que el Caza Dragones pudiera moverse.

No te muevas...— puede que a Erza no le gustara lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía ir en contra de las órdenes del consejo, por lo que detuvo a Natsu y lo obligo a estar quieto.

¡Pero Erza…!— una mirada peligrosa de parte de la maga de armadura detuvo al mago pelirosado de objetar.

Con eso, Naruto y Lahar se fueron, siendo acompañados por el resto de soldados y siendo vistos por los magos de Fairy Tail que no sabían que pensar.

…

Los susurros invadían el salón de Fairy Tail, siendo las palabras de los miembros del gremio incrédulos porque hace pocos minutos estuvieron con un mago oscuro y ni siquiera lo notaron.

¿Es…Es cierto? ¿Ese niño era…Leviathan?— susurro Macao asombrado, mirando la mesa donde estaba sentado.

A su lado, Wakaba asintió con la cabeza, sin tener su habitual cigarrillo en su boca.

¡Erza! ¡Déjame ir!— grito Natsu porque su amiga pelirroja estaba literalmente sentada sobre su espalda— ¡Levántate! ¡Ahora!

Negando con la cabeza, Erza miro hacia abajo.

Si me levanto irías al Consejo Mágico para ayudar a Naruto.— afirmo Erza con calma, obteniendo como respuesta los gruñidos de Natsu.

¡¿A quién le importa ese mocoso!? ¡Yo solo quiero hablar con el consejo!— gruño el Caza Dragones de Fuego zarandeándose bajo Erza— ¡Están equivocados! ¡Él no es un mago oscuro!

Aunque algo sea blanco, si el consejo dice que es negro, es negro.— Gray suspiro encogiéndose de hombros— Ellos no atenderán razones.

Pero… ¿Ese niño es en verdad ese Leviathan?— Elfman miro a Erza y Gray al decir esas palabras, además notando como Lucy bajaba la mirada.

¡Y explíquenme de una vez quien es Leviathan!— exigió saber Natsu moviéndose y golpeando el suelo con sus puños y pies.

Leviathan...se dice que acabo con cincuenta gremios oscuros solo.— Mirajane miraba a Natsu mientras que hablaba— Pero…hay algo extraño.

¿Qué es?— pregunto Natsu confundido, notando como Mira colocaba su mano en su barbilla.

En el primer gremio oscuro que se dice que ataco…más de la mitad de los miembros estaban muertos.— Natsu abrió sus ojos al escuchar esas palabras— La otra mitad estaban inconscientes y uno de los miembros del gremio oscuro aseguro que Leviathan había asesinado a sus compañeros. Pero los siguientes gremios oscuros que Leviathan ataco solo hubo heridos, ningún muerto.

Naruto-Kun no es un mago oscuro.— Lucy tenía la mirada baja, apretando fuertemente sus puños— Él es una buena persona…no asesinaría a nadie.

¿Dónde está el Maestro?— pregunto Mirajane mirando a su alrededor en busca del pequeño anciano, sin encontrarlo por ningún lado.

…

Caminando con pasos tranquilos, el niño apodado como Leviathan estaba en una sucursal del Consejo Mágico.

Detrás del joven adolescente, cuatro guardias armados se encontraban, aunque ellos estaban tranquilos y aburridos porque Leviathan estaba sometido por cadenas anti magia.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Naruto al llegar a un estrecho pasillo y detenerse, causando que los guardias en su espalda también se detuvieran.

Oye, avanza.— ordeno el soldado que encabezaba a su grupo, solo para ser ignorado— ¡He dicho que avances!

¿Y si no que…?— pregunto Naruto volteando levemente la mirada, mirando sobre su hombro al guardia del consejo.

¡¿Piensas que no te hare daño solo porque eres un mocoso!?— acercando su mano al niño, el soldado del consejo coloco su mano en el hombro del pequeño.

Justo en el momento que la mano del guardia toco el hombro del mago rubio, agua salió del cuerpo de Naruto, engullendo totalmente el brazo del soldado y causando que este gritara de sorpresa.

¡¿Qué mier…!?— pero el grito del hombre fue interrumpido por como el agua cubrió su boca y cuerpo, encerrándolo e impidiendo que siguiera moviéndose, siendo observados con incredulidad por los demás guardias.

¡Pero se supone que las cadenas anti magia…!— antes de que el resto de soldados pudieran seguir gritando, más agua lleno el pasillo, atrapando a los guardias.

El sonido de las esposas anti magia cayéndose fue lo que se escuchó en el pasillo, producto del Caza Dragones del Rey Marino que convirtió sus antebrazos en agua para que las esposas se cayeran.

**Kaiōryū no Suirō** ("Prisión de Agua del Dragón del Rey Marino").— al decir esas palabras, cuatro grandes esferas de agua se formaron sobre los guardias, encerrándolos y haciendo que estos gritaran, pero sus gritos eran interrumpidos por el líquido.

Fácil...— Naruto palmeo sus manos, limpiándose el polvo inexistente de sus manos— ¿Qué harás ahora, grandulón?— pregunto el niño con una sonrisa, tocando la esfera de agua donde estaba encerrado el hombre que intento lastimarlo.

Él no podrá hacer nada…pero tu… ¿Qué harás?— el niño abrió sus ojos al escuchar esa voz.

¿**Jiji**?— volteando la cabeza, el pequeño adolescente noto como el anciano Mago Santo estaba de pie al final del pasillo, mirándolo de brazos cruzados.

La vestimenta de Makarov era más formal ahora, teniendo unos pantalones negros y zapatos iguales con túnica blanca con el sello de Fairy Tail.

¿Qué harás?— volvió a preguntar Makarov con calma en su rostro.

Escapar.— respondió Naruto igual de calmado que Makarov, lo que provoco que el anciano bajara la cabeza asintiendo.

En el gremio tú dijiste…"No todos los rumores son verdad".— repitió el pequeño mago mirando a Naruto, que desvió la mirada al escuchar esas palabras— Eso significa que tu historia o parte de ella es mentira, ¿No?

…Como dije, no todos los rumores son verdad.— suspiro el niño apoyando su espalda en la pared del pasillo, chasqueando los dedos para que las prisiones de agua de disiparan ya que los cautivos se habían desmayado por la falta de oxígeno— Fue el consejo quien me metió en esta situación...

¿Y es por ello que huyes?— el anciano Mago Santo noto como el Caza Dragones asentía con la cabeza— Te diré algo…contar tu versión te ayudara.

¿Cómo esta tan seguro?— pregunto Naruto volteando levemente la cabeza para mirar a Makarov— A los primeros caballeros rúnicos que les conté mi versión la catalogaron como mentiras.

Yo estaré a tu lado, Naruto.— caminando para apoyarse en la pared justo al lado del niño, Makarov sonrió levemente— Te ayudare. Abogare por ti.

Naruto abrió levemente los ojos, mirando al anciano con cierta sorpresa, solo para suspirar negando con la cabeza, poniéndose recto para empezar a caminar siendo seguido por el Maestro de Fairy Tail.

Ambos magos avanzaron hasta llegar a una puerta la cual atravesaron, solo para que se escucharan los gritos.

¡¿Por qué Leviathan no está encadenado!?— grito un pequeño anciano con bigote y orejas de gato en su cabello.

Muchos de los guardias se tensaron visiblemente, elevando sus armas y acercándose a Naruto para rodearlo de lanzas en la zona del cuello, pero a pesar de ello el niño sonreía divertido.

¡¿Qué significa esto, Makarov!?— el hombre que estaba sobre todos los miembros del consejo grito en un tono peligroso, mirando como Makarov caminaba hasta posicionarse delante de Naruto, que no podía moverse por los guardias que apuntaban a su cuello con sus lanzas.

Yo solo estoy aquí para resolver malos entendidos.— el Mago Santo asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo que provoco que más de uno de los miembros del consejo gruñera con fastidio.

¿Malos entendidos…? ¡No me hagas reír!— el hombre gato frunció el ceño visiblemente, mirando a Makarov y Naruto con ojos desconfiados— ¡Estas a la par de un asesino!

Si le dieran oportunidad de contar su versión...— antes de que Makarov pudiera terminar de hablar, el miembro del consejo con apariencia de gato volvió a gritar.

¡No necesitamos la versión de un asesino! ¡Encadénenlo!— grito el hombre gatuno señalando al niño, que suspiro mientras que los guardias armados se tensaban.

Te lo dije, **Jiji**.— Naruto miraba al viejo Mago Santo con cansancio en sus ojos, pero estos cambiaron de color, asustando a varios en la sala— ¿Puedo irme ya?

Espera, Naruto.— Makarov negó con su cabeza, haciendo que Naruto volviera a suspirar mientras que sus ojos regresaban a la normalidad— ¿Saben algo, Consejo Mágico…? En mis años como Maestro he llegado a aprender muchas cosas.

¿Y eso nos importa porque…?— un joven hombre de cabello azul pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que reposaba su mejilla en su mano.

He aprendido a ver cuando un niño dice la verdad y cuando miente…mis mocosos nunca han podido salvarse de mí en esos casos.— rio un poco el viejo Maestro de Fairy Tail, solo para volver a su faceta de seriedad, volteando la cabeza levemente para mirar a Naruto— Pero este niño…no miento cuando dijo que no todos los rumores son verdad.

¿Eso qué significa?— una mujer mayor pregunto con curiosidad en su voz.

Significa que tiene razón en que los rumores creados por el Consejo Mágico están equivocados.— Makarov asintió con la cabeza, obteniendo como respuesta un grito del hombre minino.

¡¿Estas insinuando que nosotros mentimos?!— pregunto el hombre gato alzando su puño y sacudiéndolo un poco.

Naruto…cuenta tu historia.— volteándose completamente, Makarov miraba a Naruto con amabilidad en sus ojos— Hazles saber a estos viejos que se equivocan.

Un suspiro escapo de la boca de Naruto mirando las lanzas en su cuello.

Al menos podrían sacar las lanzas de mi cuello.— mirando a los magos asustados, Naruto sonrió divertido— No muerdo…mucho.

Levantando las miradas y mirando a su líder, este asintió con la cabeza, estando algo precavido.

No le quiten los ojos ni por un instante.— ordeno el hombre en la cima del consejo, mirando atentamente como las lanzas salían del cuello de Naruto.

Caminando hacia delante para posicionarse al lado de Makarov, Naruto miro a cada miembro del consejo, solo para suspirar y empezar a hablar.

Los rumores de que soy un asesino comenzaron cuando ataque al primer gremio oscuro en mi lista, ¿Verdad?— dijo el Caza Dragones mirando a todos los del consejo— Ese gremio era **Green Basilisk **("Basilisco Verde"), ¿No?

Exactamente. Ese es el primer gremio oscuro en el cual dejaste a más de la mitad de sus miembros bajo tierra.— una hermosa mujer sonrió divertida mirando al pequeño niño, solo para ganar una mirada inocente— ¿Dices que eso es una equivocación?

Si...Se equivocan en eso.— Naruto miro hacia arriba, mirando a las personas sobre su cabeza— Quien mato a esos magos…fue el Maestro de Green Basilisk...Ladros.

Ladros…el Maestro de Green Basilisk.— el hombre de cabello azul asintió con la cabeza— Una de tus victimas si no me equivoco.

Ladros murió porque se agotó…su magia estaba por debajo del cero...No tenía heridas severas, ¿Verdad? Solo un corte en su pecho.— Naruto noto como el hombre gato gruño por lo bajo mientras que los demás asentían con la cabeza.

Es verdad que Ladros no tenía heridas graves al ser encontrado por los caballeros rúnicos y su cuerpo presentaba los síntomas de agotamiento de magia.— la mujer mayor asintió con la cabeza, solo para ganar una mueca de duda— ¿Pero que lo llevo a asesinar a sus subordinados?

Simple naturaleza humana, ¿Entienden?— Naruto gano una mirada poco usual al decir esas palabras— Ladros...quería asesinarme. No le importaba matar a sus propios subordinados para conseguirlo.

¿Pero qué te llevo a Green Basilisk?— el hombre en la cima del podio pregunto con voz severa— ¿Qué llevo a un mocoso a convertirse en lo que eres ahora?

…Yo era solo un simple niño que se había liberado de sus cadenas y que vivió una vida de mierda.— mirando hacia abajo, Naruto tenía un tono de voz ausente— Intente hacer de niño normal e inocente. No funciono. Estaba en un pueblo cuando eso pasó. Green Basilisk estaba secuestrando personas por ahí…Una cosa llevo a la otra y termine yendo hacia ese gremio para liberar a sus prisioneros.

Pero al terminar con Green Basilisk decidiste seguir en tu cacería de gremios oscuros.— el hombre con apariencia de gato gruño un poco sus palabras.

Pero no mate a nadie como ustedes dijeron en mi primer gremio oscuro. Solo los golpee un poco.— rio el Caza Dragones levemente.

Es verdad...Leviathan no asesino a nadie desde que ataco Green Basilisk.— la hermosa mujer de cabello negro dijo con una sonrisa cubierta por su mano.

¡No podemos creer las palabras de un asesino como él!— grito el hombre gato desesperado.

…No soy un asesino.— Makarov abrió levemente sus ojos al escuchar las palabras del niño, pero pudo volver a su fachada tranquila.

Cuéntanos exactamente lo que paso ese día, el día que atacaste Green Basilisk.— exigió saber el líder del consejo.

¿Quieren saber también donde están mis padres? No lo sé. No los he visto desde que me separaron de ellos. ¿Quieren saber cuál es mi magia? Caza Dragones del Rey Marino. ¿Quieren saber si tuve alguna novia? No, no tuve. ¿Quieren saber todo sobre mi vida?— Naruto gruño un poco al decir esas palabras, causando que el hombre gato gritara alzando su puño.

¡Nosotros somos el Consejo Mágico! ¡Hacemos las preguntas y tú las respondes!— grito el ser gatuno con enojo.

Naruto…no te costara nada contar que hacías el día que fuiste a Green Basilisk, ¿Verdad?— Makarov volteo levemente la cabeza para mirar al niño, que lo miraba asombrado— Decir lo que paso ese día es algo primordial para que estos vejestorios te crean.

Un suspiro escapo de la boca del pequeño Caza Dragones al escuchar eso.

Como dije…Estaba en un pueblo intentando hacer de niño normal e inocente.— dijo el Caza Dragones mirando con cansancio hacia arriba— Recuerdo que una mujer llego gritando y suplicando para que los caballeros rúnicos llegaran porque habían secuestrado a sus hijos...Yo solo quería ayudar...Y entonces, fui a Green Basilisk.

**Flash Back**

Un niño estaba de pie sobre la rama de un árbol, mirando un gran edificio con una apariencia vieja y desgastada, pero en la enorme puerta doble se podía ver el símbolo de una serpiente negra con grandes ojos.

El niño era pequeño, no debería tener más de doce años por la estatura de 1.49. Su cabello era rubio dorado, sus ojos azules y su piel bronceada.

En términos de ropa el pequeño utilizaba una camiseta blanca algo desgastada, pantalones cortos negros y estaba descalzo. En la espalda una gran funda azul de una corta y ancha espada se encontrada.

Tres hombres estaban delante de la puerta y siete pequeños niños estaban delante de ellos, atados por cuerdas impidiendo su movimiento.

¡Maestro! ¡Tenemos más mercancía!— grito uno de los magos, teniendo, al igual que sus compañeros, túnicas negras con símbolos verdes de la serpiente en la puerta.

Pocos segundos después de esas palabras, las puertas fueron abiertas y estos magos entraron, causando que el rubio chasqueara la lengua.

Entonces, Naruto… ¿Cómo entraras?— se preguntó el pequeño con una leve sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

Llevando su mano a su rostro, el Caza Dragones acuático cerró su ojo derecho, tapándolo mientras que elevaba su otra mano, causando que agua comenzara a salir de su palma, formando una pequeña esfera.

**Daisan no Me **("Tercer Ojo").— dijo Naruto mientras que la esfera tomaba color blanco, formando una especie de ojo con iris azul.

**Fin del Flash Back**

¡Eso es absurdo! ¡Está mintiendo!— el hombre gato grito señalando a Naruto, que miraba al ser gatuno con una mirada en blanco— ¡No existe tal magia!

Moviendo su cabeza para mirar a Makarov, el Caza Dragones del Rey Marino noto como el anciano Mago Santo también compartía su mirada en blanco mientras que miraba al hombre con apariencia de gato.

Un suspiro escapo de la boca de Naruto mientras que cerraba su ojo derecho y alzaba su mano izquierda, teniendo agua saliendo de su palma.

Los guardias y algunos miembros del consejo se tensaron ya que los soldados alzaron sus armas y los ancianos se movieron desconfiados.

Antes de que el hombre gato pudiera gritar que encadenaran al niño que intentaba atacarlos, un ojo se formó en la mano Naruto, causando que algunos abrieran sus ojos sorprendidos.

Un ojo de agua...— Makarov miraba el ojo con cierto asombro, notando como dicho globo ocular se movía por la habitación.

Leviathan, explica cómo funciona eso.— ordeno el líder del consejo, causando que Naruto mirara a Makarov, notando como este asentía con la cabeza.

En pocas palabras saco el ojo de mi cabeza. Tan simple como eso.— el ojo de agua se movía por la habitación, mirando a los miembros del consejo que lucían confundidos y extrañados— Solamente eso…hago que el agua que forma mis ojos salga de mi cabeza.

Que explicación tan convincente...— dijo la joven mujer vestida de blanco con una sonrisa divertida.

Ahora…agradecería que ningún hombre gato interrumpiera mi historia.— el Leviathan mostraba una falsa sonrisa alegre al decir esas palabras, notando como el nombrado gruñía con enojo.

**Flash Back**

¡Jajajaja!— una atronadora risa era lo que se escuchaba en el salón de gremio de Green Basilisk.

En dicho gremio, todos bebían y reían fuertemente, festejando y disfrutando inconscientes del ojo que los observaba desde la altura.

Parecia que el código de vestimenta de Green Basilisk era una túnica negra con el símbolo de un basilisco verde con grandes ojos en la espalda.

¿Cuántos niños tenemos?— pregunto uno de los magos con una gran sonrisa.

Cerca de cincuenta.— respondió su compañero alzando su pinta con una gran sonrisa.

¡Nos darán mucho dinero por ellos! ¡Hahahaha!— rio con diversión y placer otro mago oscuro.

El ojo de agua seguía observando el interior del gremio. Como solo era un ojo no podía escuchar las palabras pero si podía leer levemente los labios, por lo que continuo buscando puertas y posibles entradas, hasta que finalmente vio como un hombre salía de una puerta la cual pudo ver unas celdas.

Acercándose a la puerta, el ojo se convirtió totalmente en agua, cayendo al suelo y metiéndose por debajo de la madera a la habitación, para rápidamente volver a su forma de ojo, solo para ver las celdas repletas de niños.

…

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Naruto, aun con su ojo derecho cerrado, decidió entrar con el viejo pero conocido método que nunca fallaba.

Saltando al suelo, el niño camino hacia la gran puerta de Green Basilisk, desenfundando su espada y causando que la magia verde azul la cubriera.

¡Ola Azul!— grito Naruto enviando una oleada de magia hacia la puerta, causando que esta se destruyera totalmente y causando que todos en el gremio detuvieran su festejo.

¡¿Qué mierda!?— grito uno de los magos oscuros al ver la explosión.

El polvo impedía que los magos del gremio pudieran ver quien era la persona que destruyo su puerta.

¡¿Los caballeros rúnicos?!— se preguntó otro mago sacando una espada larga.

Cuando el polvo por fin se desvaneció, los magos de Green Basilisk vieron quien rompió la entrada de su gremio.

Oye…tiene que ser una broma…Jejeje...— rio levemente confundido alguien entre la multitud de magos.

Un… ¿Un mocoso...?— dijo un mago oscuro confundido.

Oye, oye… ¡¿Qué mierda es esto!?— grito uno de los magos oscuros dando pasos hacia delante y mirando indignado al pequeño Caza Dragones— ¡Me estás diciendo…! ¡Me estás diciendo que después de todos los niños que secuestramos un mocoso viene a detenernos!

Mirando hacia abajo, Naruto vio como un pequeño charco de agua se acercaba hacia él, tocando su pie y entrando a su cuerpo, haciendo que el niño pudiera abrir su ojo derecho.

Oye, no te enojes.— dijo uno de los compañeros del mago gritón, acercándose a su amigo para colocar una de sus manos en su hombro— Lo venderemos al igual que el resto.

Oye, oye...— el niño hablo, lo que causo que los magos oscuros lo escucharan— ¿Piensan que pueden venderme como uno de sus prisioneros?

Claro que sí. Eres solo un mocoso.— respondió un mago encogiéndose de hombros, lo que provoco que Naruto negara con la cabeza.

A veces el viejo loco tiene razón...— dijo el Caza Dragones dando lentos pasos hacia delante, enfundando su espada y suspirando— La codicia de algunos supera el conocimiento de los humanos.

Dos magos oscuros avanzaron, teniendo cuerdas en sus manos y sonrisas arrogantes.

Descuida, niño…pronto estarás con amiguitos.— moviendo las cuerdas en sus manos, los miembros de Green Basilisk estaban a punto de llegar frente a Naruto, pero antes de que lo hicieran, el niño hizo su movimiento.

Agua cubrió los puños del Caza Dragones y en un instante despego del suelo, empezando a correr hacia los dos magos oscuros.

¡**Kaiōryū no Gōken**! ("Puño Fuerte del Dragón del Rey Marino")— al gritar esas palabras, Naruto golpeo con su puño derecho el estómago del mago que sostenía la cuerda, causando que este escupiera sangre mientras que salía despedido hacia atrás siendo enviado a volar por el gran torrente de agua que despidió el puño del niño.

Elevando su puño izquierdo, Naruto miro al segundo mago, que temblaba un poco de miedo, solo para elevar su palma derecha con su mano sosteniendo su muñeca y gritar.

¡**Mizu Mahō: Suihōtei**! ("Magia de Agua: Cañón Imperial de Agua")— con ese grito de parte del mago oscuro, un sello mágico azul apareció frente a su mano, solo para que un gran cañón de agua saliera despedido de del círculo mágico, impactando completamente en Naruto.

Una sonrisa aliviada se expandió por el rostro del mago de Green Basilisk, solo para que se esfumara al ver como el agua iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

Se está… ¡¿Tragando el agua?!— grito el mago culpable de realizar el hechizo, estando en un severo caso de shock por dicha razón.

Cuando el hechizo acabo, Naruto limpio su boca con el dorso de su mano, teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que sus ojos cambiaban de color.

Gracias por la comida.— dijo el Caza Dragones con una sonrisa, solo para golpear al mago con su puño izquierdo recubierto de agua, causando que este saliera volando a causa del cañón de agua que salió de la mano de Naruto e impactara contra una pared, creando un hueco en ella por la fuerza detrás del golpe.

Increíble...— susurro un mago oscuro aleatorio, mirando como dos de sus hombres fueron eliminados con suma facilidad.

Ese niño…come agua… ¿Han visto algo similar?— pregunto otro mago del montón con un tono asombrado.

¡Idiotas!— alguien avanzo, un hombre que se notaba era mayor que el resto por las canas en su cabello— ¡Vengan conmigo y ataquen!

Con ese grito, dos valientes magos dieron pasos al frente, creando dos sellos mágicos color rojo frente a sus manos mientras que el viejo mago creaba un círculo mágico color azul.

¡**Hi no Mahō: Shakkahō**! ("Magia de Fuego: Cañón de Fuego Rojo")— gritaron los dos magos con círculos mágicos color rojo, causando que dos cañones de fuego escaparan de sus sellos, dirigiéndose hacia Naruto con gran velocidad.

¡**Sōkatsui**! ("Lluvia de Fuego Azul")— al igual que sus dos subordinados, el mago disparo en sincronía con ellos un gran torrente de fuego azul con la apariencia de un cañón mucho más poderoso.

Los tres hechizos se unieron y se movieron hacia el Caza Dragones, causando que este abriera levemente sus ojos.

Desde la perspectiva de los magos oscuros, el hechizo combinado dio justo en el blanco, dirigiéndose hacia la pared del gremio para estallar en una gran explosión, creando un enorme agujero.

Los magos empezaron a reír y festejar aliviados, solo para ver algo que los dejo en shock.

Agua empezó a emerger del suelo, elevándose y tomando forma humana hasta finalmente crear ropa.

Ahh…tuve suerte.— suspiro de alivio Naruto mirando hacia atrás— Si eso me hubiera dado en serio estaría en problemas.

¿Qué mierda eres?— pregunto el mago con canas en su cabello, mirando en shock al niño.

¿Eh?— inclinando la cabeza, Naruto volteo para mirar a los magos, que lo observaban en estado de shock— ¿Qué soy…?— golpeando levemente su barbilla y mirando al techo, el niño tenía un rostro pensativo, solo para sonreír levemente— Creo que soy lo más cercano a un monstruo marino que encontraran en sus vidas... ¿Les molesta si continuamos con eso?— pregunto con una sonrisa divertida mientras que empezaba a caminar hacia los magos.

Desenfundando armas mágicas, los magos oscuros empezaron a correr hacia el niño, causando que este también comenzara a correr solo para saltar al momento de llegar hacia sus oponentes.

Acertando una aptada en el rostro de uno de sus enemigos, Naruto cayó al suelo rodando, llegando bajo los pies de uno de los magos oscuros para levantarse de un salto y golpear el mentón de dicho mago, haciendo que este retrocediera con cierto dolor, pero al abrir los ojos tuvo que apretar los dientes al ver una patada frente a sus ojos.

Aterrizando en el suelo y viendo como el mago oscuro al que pateo caía al suelo, Naruto se agacho para esquivar una serie de cortes de espadas provenientes de dos magos, por lo que moviendo su pierna, el niño realizo un barrido que hizo caer uno de los magos ya que el otro consiguió esquivarlo.

Aun en el suelo, el Caza Dragones retrocedió haciendo una voltereta y cubriendo sus pies en agua utilizo el suelo como base para impulsarse y patear con ambos pies el estómago de uno de sus adversarios.

Aterrizando en el estómago del mago oscuro, Naruto se movió para comenzar a esquivar diversos tajos que enviaban los magos portadores de armas mágicas, subiéndose a una larga mesa en el proceso.

Saltando para esquivar un corte dirigido a sus pies, el niño piso la espada, solo para patear el rostro de su adversario, causando que este retrocediera con sus manos en su nariz, pero sintiendo alguien agarrarlo por su camiseta en su espalda, el Caza Dragones rápidamente se agacho para poner sus manos en la mesa y empujarse hacia atrás, pasando por debajo de los pies del mago oscuro y causando que rápidamente este girara, pero al hacerlo vio como el **Dragon Slayer **estaba en el aire con sus manos en alto y lo tomo de su cabeza para seguir cayendo.

El rostro del mago aterrizo en la mesa de madera, rompiéndola levemente y Naruto aterrizo en el banco de madera, rápidamente moviéndose para tomar una botella de la mesa para golpear con ella la cabeza de uno de los magos que quiso dividirlo en dos con un hacha.

Bajándose del banco, el Caza Dragones del Rey Marino salto para esquivar un rayo eléctrico y en medio del aire, vio como los dos anteriores magos de fuego preparaban dos círculos mágicos rojos frente a sus manos.

¡**Hi no Mahō: Shakkahō**!— gritaron ambos magos lanzando dos esferas de fuego hacia Naruto que se unieron para crear una única bola de fuego.

¡**Kaiōryū no Hōkō**! ("Rugido del Dragón del Rey Marino")— con ese grito, una gran cantidad de agua escapo de la boca de Naruto teniendo la forma de un pilar/torbellino azul.

Fuego y agua chocaron y mantuvieron pelea por unos instantes hasta que ambos se detuvieron, generando una cortina de vapor.

El vapor impedía que los magos oscuros pudieran ver, por lo que los magos buscaban a su alrededor al niño Caza Dragones, algo que no lograban.

¡Ahhh!— los gritos empezaron a escucharse dentro de la cortina de vapor, causando que más de uno de los magos inexpertos temblaran de miedo.

Varios gritos se escuchaban dentro del vapor, gritos de miedo, de dolor y terror.

Cuando la niebla se esfumo, solo quedaban unos pocos magos oscuros, siendo un total de siete y uno de ellos era el mago con canas.

Maldito mocoso...— susurro el viejo mago temblando de enojo, mirando a Naruto con furia en sus ojos— No puedo creer que hagas despertar al Maestro.

Hagamos algo, ¿Quieres?— agua empezó a llenar la mano del niño, moviéndola para formar un circulo de agua frente a sus ojos— Mi hechizo más fuerte vs tu hechizo más fuerte.

¡Jajaja! ¡Vas a morir aquí y ahora!— grito el mago de canas con una gran sonrisa, creando un gran circulo azul frente a su mano que estaba rodeado por otros cuatro círculos mágicos pequeños que giraban constantemente a su alrededor— ¡**Sōren: Sōkatsui**! ("Loto Gemelo: Lluvia de Fuego Azul")

Con ese grito, un gran chorro de fuego seguido de otro similar salió de los sellos mágicos azules, dirigiéndose a Naruto que golpeo su palma en medio del círculo acuático.

¡**Kaiōryū no Daibakufu**!— al gritar eso, un enorme torbellino de agua escapo de la mano del Caza Dragones, dirigiéndose hacia el fuego azul y chocando contra este.

Una pelea entre el fuego azul y el agua inicio, pelea que duro varios segundos en los cuales el suelo se quemó por las llamas y la tierra se llenó de agua.

El vapor comenzó a llenar la zona del destruido gremio, la destrucción llenaba a Green Basilisk, hasta que finalmente ambos hechizos acabaron con una onda de choque.

La onda de choque causo que más de un mago saliera despedido y chocara contra una de las paredes del salón, pero Naruto permaneció de pie.

Fue fácil...— suspirando el niño volteo mientras que sus ojos volvían a la normalidad y empezó a caminar, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta en la cual se hallaban las celdas del gremio.

Al entrar por la puerta, el Caza Dragones escucho varios gritos asombrados ya que los prisioneros estaban apilados en los barrotes de las celdas, mirando esperanzados la puerta, dicha esperanza aumentando al ver a Naruto.

Varias celdas repletas de niños estaban en la habitación, siendo un total de cuatro celdas con pequeños en ellas.

¡Miren! ¡Ha venido a salvarnos!— grito un pequeño con sus manos en los barrotes, sacudiéndolas con una gran sonrisa al ver al niño rubio desenfundar su espada.

Retrocedan.— cuando los pequeños retrocedieron, Naruto movió su espada dos veces, solo para que milisegundos después las rejas cayeran al suelo— ¿Saben dónde están las llaves?

Las tiene él.— uno de los niños que salió señalo a la pared, haciendo que el Caza Dragones volteara, solamente para sentir una gota en su nuca.

¿En serio?— aun con su gota en su nuca, Naruto camino hacia la pared, viendo con ojos decepcionados a un guardia dormido, estando acompañado por varias botellas de alcohol vacías— Después de todo lo de afuera… ¿No escucho nada?— pregunto incrédulo.

Negando con la cabeza, el **Dragon Slayer** llego frente al guardia para meter sus manos en el bolsillo de este, tapándose la nariz por el apestoso hedor a cerveza que podía sentir gracias a sus sentidos superiores.

Sacando una llave y volteando, el niño rubio la entrego a uno de los prisioneros.

Libera a los demás.— sin necesidad de escuchar las palabras de Naruto otra vez, el pequeño prisionero empezó a liberar a sus amigos, siendo vistos por el rubio con una sonrisa.

Saliendo por la puerta siendo seguido por un batallón de niños, Naruto hablo mientras que seguía caminando.

Largo de aquí.— dijo el Caza Dragones del Rey Marino mientras que caminaba hacia la barra— Sigan el camino y llegaran al pueblo más cercano.

Gracias...En serio. Gracias.— agradeció un niño mayor cercano a la edad del propio **Dragon Slayer**.

No agradezcan nada. Solo hice lo correcto.— al llegar a la barra, el niño rubio salto sobre esta para comenzar a buscar.

Los niños escapaban del gremio oscuro, dejando solo a Naruto que continuaba buscando detrás de la barra.

¿En serio no tienen agua?— se preguntó el niño incrédulo, arrojando botella tras botella que encontraba, solo para gritar de felicidad al encontrar un par de botellas de agua— ¡Sí!

Abriendo una de las botellas y guiándola a su boca, el Caza Dragones bebía el agua, solo para abrir sus ojos al escuchar unas palabras de entre los cuerpos inconscientes de los magos de Green Basilisk.

Que fuerte eres, mocoso.— la voz del mago se convirtió en un susurro cansado ya que este estaba demasiado cansado por el gran hechizo que utilizo— Pero…el Maestro Ladros te destruirá.

Antes de que el **Dragon Slayer** del Rey Marino pudiera decir algo, una voz alegre se escuchó.

No hables por mí, Galahad.— dijo una voz bulliciosa y plagada de diversión.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Naruto miro hacia arriba, justo en las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso del gremio. Fue ahí que el niño noto a la persona que bajaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Era un hombre joven alto y musculoso con extraña ropa que dejaba expuesto su pecho, teniendo una capa de piel con joyas en ella. En su frente una serie de joyas se hallaban y en el centro de su pecho también solo que había una sola. Su cabello era rubio, su piel era muy pálida y sus ojos por demás extraños teniendo en cuenta que la esclerótica era negra y sus pupilas rojas. ("¿Ven Black Clover? Busquen a Ladros, literalmente es el mismo personaje")

El único que habla por Ladros… ¡Es Ladros!— grito el hombre con joyas en su cuerpo, teniendo una gran sonrisa mientras que se señalaba con sus dedos índices.

Tú debes ser el Maestro de Green Basilisk.— afirmo el Caza Dragones con un asentimiento, obteniendo como respuesta que el Maestro moviera su cabeza repetidamente con una gran sonrisa.

¡Si! ¡Yo soy el gran Maestro de este gran gremio!— dijo el mago con una enorme sonrisa, bajando totalmente de las escaleras y dando exagerados pasos.

Maestro...— el hombre de canas nombrado Galahad sonrió con felicidad al ver al joven rubio— Este niño…ha erradicado con...— antes de que el mago pudiera terminar de hablar, su Maestro lo interrumpió.

Sí, sí. El mocoso ha acabado con todos. ¡Lo he visto!— dijo el Maestro de Green Basilisk señalando al niño rubio— ¡He visto toda tu pelea! ¡Fue genial!

¿Por qué…no nos ha ayudado?— pregunto Galahad con asombro, mirando a su Maestro en shock.

¿Por qué habría de ayudar a unos magos patéticos como ustedes?— pregunto Ladros con diversión, acercándose lentamente al mago caído para agacharse y colocar una de sus manos en su cabello— Galahad…creí que habías entendido la lección. En este mundo hay dos tipos de personas…los que utilizan y los que son utilizados…Ustedes son los utilizados…yo soy el que utiliza. ¿Entendiste? Llegue a ser Maestro utilizándolos…llegue a ganar tanto dinero utilizándolos…llegue a ser tan grande utilizando a los idiotas que implantaron estas joyas en mi...— Ladros lamio sus labios mientras que sonreía ampliamente, siendo atentamente observado por Naruto— Una vez que ustedes dejan de ser útiles…simplemente hay que dejarlos y buscar a nuevos "amigos".— poniéndose de pie, el Maestro miro a Naruto— Como tú.

¿Yo?— señalándose con el dedo, el Caza Dragones alzo una ceja.

Si, tu.— asintiendo con la cabeza, el Maestro de Green Basilisk sonrió mirando el antebrazo del niño— Reconozco esos números en su antebrazo… ¡Los dos somos tan parecidos!— alzando su antebrazo izquierdo, Ladros señalo los números tatuados ahí, siendo 005— ¡¿Qué dices!? ¡Seamos compañeros!

Después de ese discurso no estoy muy interesado en ser tu amigo.— el niño rubio negó con su cabeza, soltando la botella de agua vacía para subirse a la barra.

¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué?!— grito Ladros con un rostro decepcionado.

No lo sé... ¿Intuición?— Naruto miraba al Maestro con un rostro en blanco.

Eso significa que voy a tener que matarte...— una sonrisa empezó a crecer por los labios de Ladros— ¡Que cruel! ¡Que cruel giro del destino! ¡Dos futuros compañeros obligados a matarse!

Estas demente, ¿No?— pregunto el Caza Dragones con un asentimiento, lo que provoco que el Maestro de Green Basilisk riera fuertemente.

¡Este es el momento prometido! ¡Muere!— grito Ladros elevando su palma que fue recubierta con mana luminoso color blanco.

Un rayo de mana salió disparado de la palma del rubio mayor, dirigido hacia Naruto que movió su cabeza para esquivarlo.

¡Wow!— dijo Naruto algo sorprendido por la rapidez del rayo de energía, solo para saltar porque su enemigo disparo otro rayo a sus pies.

Con su palma apuntando hacia el niño rubio, el Maestro disparaba rayos de magia que destruían todo a su paso y que eran esquivados por el Caza Dragones.

Moviéndose y comenzando a correr para esquivar la magia, Naruto salto sobre una de las mesas para tomar el borde de esta y voltearla, solo para que un rayo mágico impactara en esta, generando una explosión que destruyó la mesa y produjo una nube de humo.

Con una sonrisa, Ladros miraba la nube de polvo y humo, hasta que dicha sonrisa aumento al ver como Naruto salía corriendo con una botella en su mano.

¡Muere!— con ese grito, el Maestro disparo un rayo de magia— ¡Muere!— por cada grito, rayos de magia escapaban de sus manos— ¡Muere! ¡Muere! ¡Muere! ¡Muere!

Moviéndose y saltando, Naruto movió su cuerpo en el aire para girar y mirar a Ladros, solo para lanzar la botella al rostro de su enemigo con gran fuerza.

Agachándose, el mago oscuro esquivo el proyectil enemigo, riendo fuertemente.

¡Jajaja! ¡¿Eso es todo!?— grito el Maestro de Green Basilisk con diversión, solo para ver como Naruto corría hacia el con mucha velocidad.

Sonriendo y elevando su palma, el rubio mayor apunto al pecho de su adversario, disparando un rayo de magia que atravesó el pecho del niño, pero al hacerlo el mago mayor abrió sus ojos al ver que literalmente el cuerpo de su enemigo era de agua.

¡**Kaiōryū no Gōken**!— con agua emergiendo de su puño derecho, Naruto golpeo el pecho de Ladros, causando que este comenzara a gritar mientras que retrocedía poco a poco arrastrando sus pies y rompiendo el suelo.

¡Ahhhhhh! ¡No puedo…! ¡Ya no puedo! ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo…!— gritaba Ladros sacudiendo la cabeza frenéticamente y gritando, solo para sonreír captando los ojos del niño— ¡No puedo absorber más magia!

Al escuchar esas palabras, Naruto abrió sus ojos y cancelo su hechizo, retrocediendo y percatándose de algo importante.

No se dio cuenta mientras que realizaba su ataque, pero el agua perdía su fuerza al impactar en el pecho de Ladros.

…La magia...— susurro Naruto asombrado, estando alejado de su enemigo por unos metros— ¿La absorbes?

¡Claro que sí! ¡Esta es mi magia única! ¡**Kyūshū to Hōsha**! ("Absorción y Emisión")— grito el mago oscuro con su gran sonrisa única en su rostro— ¡Me permite absorber la magia de los ataques y expulsarla a mi antojo! ¡Así, mira!— una gran esfera de magia rodeo a Ladros al terminar de hablar, solo para que el Maestro de Green Basilisk empezara a reír fuertemente, para finalmente emitir un fuerte grito— ¡**Million Laser**!

Naruto abrió sus ojos al ver como cientos de laceres empezaban a salir del cuerpo de Ladros, dirigiéndose hacia todos lados a su alrededor.

Los gritos de dolor llenaron el salón del gremio de Green Basilisk, siendo porque los rayos laser atravesaban todo a su paso, pudiendo atravesar el suelo tan fácilmente como la carne.

El ataque de Ladros continúo durante varios segundos hasta que finalmente se detuvo, mostrando como de los cuerpos de los magos oscuros estaban repletos de agujeros.

…Maestro...— susurro Galahad con sangre bajando de su boca y lágrimas en sus ojos— Yo…creí en usted...

Ese fue tu error.— Ladros se acercó al cuerpo de Galahad, solo para elevar su palma con una sonrisa— Si en verdad supieras quien soy…nunca hubieras creído en mi desde un principio.

Un rayo de magia escapo de la mano del Maestro, erradicando la cabeza de Galahad y cegando su vida.

Naruto miro esa escena con incredulidad y mirando a su alrededor, observo los cuerpos de los muertos e inconscientes de Green Basilisk.

Ellos…Ellos eran tus compañeros, ¿Sabes?— susurro Naruto apretando su puño— Ellos…

¡¿Y qué tiene que sean mis compañeros!?— pregunto Ladros con una gran sonrisa, alzando sus manos para comenzar a reír maniáticamente— ¡Hahahaha! ¡Creía que tú y yo nos parecíamos! ¡Pero estaba totalmente equivocado! ¡Yo nunca sería como un estúpido mocoso que…!— pero el mago oscuro no pudo terminar de hablar porque un puño en su estómago impidió que lo hiciera.

¡Si absorbes magia! ¡Yo no tendré que usarla! ¡Así te venceré!— grito el niño rubio con sus dientes apretados y su puño en el estómago del mago oscuro.

Ehhh...— inclinándose con una leve sonrisa, Ladros rio un poco— Un niño débil como tú no podrá hacerme cos...— los ojos del Maestro fueron hacia la otra mano del niño, que se dirigía hacia la empuñadura de su espada— Oh…Tienes una espada.— una mirada ciertamente desesperada apareció en el rostro del rubio mayor— ¡Dame esa espada!

Moviendo sus manos, el Maestro de Green Basilisk trato de tomar la espada de Naruto antes de que el pequeño lo hiciera, pero el rubio menor se movió primero, pateando el estómago de Ladros y utilizándolo como base para saltar y retroceder desenfundando su espada.

Empezando a correr, Naruto se dirigió hacia su adversario, que elevo ambas palmas con magia en ellas.

¡No te acerques!— grito el mago oscuro disparando laceres de magia de sus palmas que el niño esquivaba y bloqueaba con su espada.

Cuando el Caza Dragones estaba a punto de llegar hacia el mago oscuro, este disparo rayos de magia bajo sus pies, impulsándose hacia arriba y esquivando al niño.

Estando en el aire, Ladros cubrió su cuerpo en grandes cantidades de magia, solo para gritar fuertemente.

¡**Million Laser**!— una gran cantidad de rayos laser escapo del cuerpo del mago oscuro, impactando en todas direcciones y causando grandes cantidades de destrucción.

El ataque duro casi un minuto en el cual casi nadie se salvó, Naruto calculaba que más de la mitad de los miembros del gremio deberían haber muerto.

Cuando el hechizo ceso, Ladros se hallaba jadeando por aire, aterrizando en el suelo y cayendo de rodillas.

Lo reconozco...— susurro el mago oscuro con dificultad, empezando a sonreír al mirar la espada del niño bajo sus pies, solo para bajar la mirada y cerrar sus ojos— Tu…mocoso…sin duda eras fuerte...

Soy fuerte...— los ojos del rubio mayor se abrieron ampliamente, mirando como delante de sus ojos un charco de agua se hallaba.

Rápidamente, el Maestro de Green Basilisk salto y trato de retroceder, mirando incrédulo como del agua un brazo salía y tomaba la espada, solo para que todo el cuerpo de Naruto saliera.

Sangre escapo de la boca del mago oscuro cuando sintió un corte en su pecho, atravesando la joya y rompiéndola, solo para caer de espaldas al suelo con un duro golpe.

Un suspiro escapo de la boca de Naruto, solo para voltear y empezar a caminar.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Así fue como acabo.— dijo Naruto mirando hacia los miembros del consejo.

Ya veo...— el hombre en la cima del consejo asintió con la cabeza— Entonces...— antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Makarov hablo primero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Se han equivocado.— dijo el viejo Mago Santo con un asentimiento— Han difamado mucho el nombre de este niño...— con esas palabras, el Maestro de Fairy Tail palmeo la cabeza del Caza Dragones— No aceptaría otra forma de disculpa que no sea limpiando su nombre.

¡Eso…!— el hombre gato estaba a punto de objetar y expresar su opinión de que aun Leviathan era sospechoso, pero las siguientes palabras de un hombre de cabello azul lo detuvieron.

Concuerdo con Makarov.— el joven de cabello azul asintió con la cabeza— Ese niño nos ha ayudado durante todo un año disolviendo gremios oscuros y la forma en que lo recompensamos es diciendo que es un mago oscuro...Se merece una gran indemnización.

Estoy de acuerdo con Siegrain.— un anciano con sombrero extraño asintió con la cabeza al igual que la hermosa mujer vestida de blanco— Niño… ¿Nos dirías tu nombre?

Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki.— con un asentimiento, el anciano de extraño sombrero sonrió.

Naruto-Kun…lamento los problemas que te ha causado el consejo.— con esas palabras de parte del anciano del consejo, alguien grito en objeción.

¡Esperen! ¡No pueden creer en sus palabras! ¡Y si son mentiras!—grito el hombre gato con incredulidad en su voz.

En ningún momento les he mentido…les conté todo lo que querían. ¿Ya soy declarado inocente?— pregunto el niño Caza Dragones con ojos que escondían cierta esperanza.

Tenemos condiciones para declararte inocente.— las palabras del hombre en la cima del consejo causaron que Naruto sonreirá mirando al Maestro de Fairy Tail que le devolvió la sonrisa palmeando su espalda.

Ahora solo debía escuchar las palabras del consejo y por fin su reputación quedaría limpia.

**Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

Como vieron, Naruto ya tuvo y tiene reputación de mago independiente, pero la información de que es un mago oscuro fue creada por el consejo.

Otra cosa es que Naruto tiene una de las técnicas de Gaara, la del Tercer Ojo, pero la suya no es tan avanzada como la de Gaara ya que como dijo arriba, lo que Naruto hace es sacar su ojo de su cabeza para que este pueda moverse por ahí y ver.

Una cosa que les quiero preguntar es si recuerdan la historia **Un Corazón Forjado en el Hielo**.

Lo que hare con esa historia no podrá llamarse reescritura ya que Naruto no será como Itachi y no seguiré los pasos de la historia original.

Comenzare de nuevo con esa historia, será totalmente nueva, pero Naruto seguirá siendo un Caza Dragones de Hielo hijo de Galacia.

No habrá TANTOS cambios de sexo. Creo que solo Natsu será mujer.


	3. Adios

Como leyeron en el título y la descripción, este es un adiós a .

Para los que se pregunten la razón de esto, seguramente la mayoría ya la saben, pero para los que no, les explicare aquí abajo.

Todo se debe al plagio de la historia **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad**.

Voy a abrir levemente mi corazón para que entiendan como me siento.

La historia **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad** es mi segunda historia, la segunda que cree y subí con mi propio esfuerzo y dedicación. Yo reí, llore, me sentí triste, me sentí feliz, sentí eso y mucho más con esa historia porque yo fui quien la creo.

Cuando vi como alguien plagiaba mi historia, me sentí mal.

Es decir, esta historia es mi propio esfuerzo y que alguien la tome y diga que es suya como si nada me molesta.

Además, ¿Saben que otra cosa me molestaba?

Más que nada me enfureció todo lo que hizo el hijo de puta. Es decir, yo, en mi primer mensaje a él, le dije que solo **Brax16 **era quien tenía mi autorización para subir la historia a Wattpad y le pedí que borrara la historia porque no me gustaba que él esté tomando el crédito por algo que es mío.

Como él no me escucho, yo y Brax subimos el falso capítulo 23 de **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad** pidiendo que denunciaran la historia.

Pero después de eso, él se cambió el nombre. Se va cambiando como tres veces de nombre.

En todos sus mensajes, solo leí excusa tras excusa, cada una patética y sin sentido.

Es decir, salto que le habían robado el teléfono y que por eso no podía contactarme y que mi cuenta era recién creada. Salto que el teléfono robado era el de su hermano y que por eso no podía bajar la aplicación de Wattpad y Fanfiction.

Yo le dije que eso no tenía sentido y que había plagiado mi historia como todas las que tiene en su usuario, ya que él nunca puso que la historia **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad** y las otras no le pertenecían, solo lo escribió minutos después de que yo le mande los mensajes. Después de que yo le mande mensajes diciendo que esas historias no le pertenecían, él puso que esas historias no le pertenecen y escribió los nombres de los autores en las descripciones.

Lo que quiero decir es que si nunca le hubiera mandado los mensajes, el seguiría diciendo que es el dueño de las historias y jamás hubiera puesto los dueños de esas historias.

En fin, lo que de verdad me enojo fue que cuando le dije que no le creía y que borrara mi historia de su usuario, el me silencio y me bloqueo tanto a mi como a Brax para impedir que entremos a su perfil.

Este anuncio no es un adiós de por vida, es simplemente un anuncio diciendo que me voy de para ir a Wattpad.

Básicamente, me estoy mudando.

Me duele abandonar esta página, . Porque no bromeo cuando digo que esta página me salvo la vida.

Aún recuerdo cuanto tenía catorce o quince años y estaba tirado en mi cama.

Estaba solo, no tenía el apoyo de nadie y pensaba en las maneras de desaparecer sin molestar a nadie y sin que ninguna persona se enterara de que desaparecí.

Llevaba un intento fallido de suicidio y pensando en el siguiente, me acorde de una escena de "dibujitos" que vi cuando era más joven.

Aburrido e interesado, agarre el teléfono y busque lo que me acordaba de ese dibujito.

A quien encontré fue a Naruto.

No me acordaba pero lo veía de chiquito. Las imágenes de mi haciendo una cruz con los dedos me llegaron a la cabeza, y entonces empecé a verlo, olvidándome de mis mierdas personales y concentrándome en verlo.

Cuando termine de ver a Naruto **Genin**, estaba aburrido y empecé con los videos sobre teorías y esas cosas, hasta que un día encontré una palabra que nunca había escuchado.

Fanfic.

Encontré las historias de Naruto y ahí encontré una manera de no pensar en todo lo que me dolía y entristecía cuando era más joven.

Y tres años después de encontrar el Anime, estaba leyendo un Cross de Highschool DxD, no me acuerdo cual era, solo me acuerdo que Naruto solo estaba emparejado con Rias, no era un Harem.

Y ahí me puse a pensar.

¿Por qué una historia de DxD no es Harem? Para mi cada historia de DxD debe ser por derecho Harem.

Y ahí comenzaron mis gustos por los harems y poco después de eso, estaba leyendo sobre dioses hindi, notando las similitudes del **Sharingan**, **Rinnegan** y varias cosas de Naruto Shippuden con estos dioses

Ahí fue cuando pensé. "¿Existe una historia donde Naruto sea hijo del Deva, Indra?"

Fue en ese momento que nació mi primera historia, **Legado del Empedrador Celestial**. Sin darme cuenta, me volví un escritor de Fics y este tipo de historias que yo imagino comenzaron a cambiar mi mundo.

Como sea, este no es un adiós, es una mudanza.

En cierta manera esto me duele. Es decir, llevo aquí más de un año, he leído sus comentarios, he reído con ellos, cuando iniciaba más de uno me ha hecho sentir mal, el punto es que me duele abandonarlos.

Como sea, ahora iré a Wattpad. Ahí estaré con gran parte de mis historias. El nombre de usuario es **uzuindra**, así, sin números ni mayúsculas.

Como digo cuando una historia es reescrita, son libres de expresar odio en los comentarios. Son libres de decir que soy infantil por tirar todo esto por una sola historia. Son libres de decir que soy un hijo de puta. Hagan lo que quieran, yo tomare su odio.

Gracias por haberme leído aquí en Fanfiction. Los quiero mucho, en serio se los digo.

Adiós.


End file.
